


Curiouser and Curiouser

by DTS



Series: Key to Time II [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTS/pseuds/DTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Ace arrive in Victorian London and cross paths with a former companion and an old enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is a story version of a sim done by "Dr Who & Co". I have names! These are the ones whose creativity you are about to enjoy. John, Romana, Heather, Lynn, JenK, Cody, FifthDrFan, Flameress, Doctor6master. (If I skipped anyone, I apologize). This was first posted on FFN on 3/20/02

It was a busy morning amidst the infamous London fog. Carriages were clattering by on cobblestones; vendors were peddling their wares; newsboys shouting out headlines trying to sell papers; as well as the everyday hustle of a major metropolis.

It was no surprise that no one heard the grinding of old machinery or saw as a large blue cabinet appeared in an alley. A man stepped out wearing a suit that could blend in almost anywhere, yet set him apart. He looked about as if to get his bearings. "Ace?" he called.

"Professor, I don't like this dress! Can't I wear trousers instead?" came a voice from inside the box.

The man universally known as the Doctor--except where Ace was concerned-- replied, "I'm sorry, Ace, but your usual attire just isn't as. . . inconspicuous as my own."

"Fine." A young teen-aged girl stepped out dressed in a light blue frock in the late-Victorian style.

The Doctor smiled impishly. "You look quite the lady, Ace."

Ace shrugged and mumbled a thank you. As she lifted the hem of her dress, the man noticed she was still wearing her Doc Martens. He walked across the street but stopped suddenly, leaned on his ever-present umbrella and stared into the crowd. Ace followed him and casually asked, "So, what are we doing here?"

The Doctor watched as an elegantly dressed woman attempted to blend in with the crowd. "No, it can't be. . ."

"What can't be?"

"Over there. That's Romana." The woman in question ducked into a doorway and removed something from under her wrap.

Ace looked but didn't see her. "Where?"

"But I never brought her here. At least I don't think so . . . Suddenly, I can't quite remember."

"Aren't we going to say hello?" Ace watched as Romana waved around a translucent stick, seeming to listen to it. "What's that magic wand she's got?"

The Doctor finally turned to Ace and grinned. "Yes. Indeed we will." He turned back and saw Romana frown before returning the tracer to its hiding place. "That's the tracer. She must still be looking for the Key to Time." He started after her.

"The what?" questioned Ace as she followed.

The Doctor saw Romana head back into the crowd. "The Key to Time. It's used by the Guardians to maintain the balance between order and chaos. Because it is so powerful, it was broken into segments, neither one of the Guardians knowing where all the pieces were. A few regenerations ago, the White Guardian had Romana and I recover the segments. Balance was restored and the Key was broken apart once more." The Doctor looked at Romana. "Wait, there's something wrong. She's acting strangely."

Romana was glancing about worriedly before she disappeared once more into the throng. The Doctor and Ace finally caught up with her in a dead-end alley.

"Romana! It's all right! It's me!" the Doctor called.

Romana didn't hear, but pulled out the tracer once again and pointed it at a nearby doorway.

"Hey, hang on!" cried Ace. Romana jumped in surprise upon hearing the voice. She looked about and her gaze soon fixed on the Doctor. "Maybe she hasn't met you yet," Ace said quietly to the Doctor.

"Perhaps not. But, still . . ." He watched as Romana hid the tracer. "Romana, trust me. There are no segments here. Something else is going on."

While the Doctor was talking to Romana, Ace looked up at the street sign on the wall: Baker Street W7. She smiled. From somewhere she could hear a violin.

Romana was stunned. "Who. . ? Doctor. . ? What are you doing here?"

"Of course it's me," he replied with a broad grin. "And I could ask you the same question. "I never brought you here--"

"Yes, but it's not you, the one I'm traveling with."

Giving the two Time Lords a quick look, Ace wandered back to the main street. She glanced about and saw that it looked pretty much the same as it did in her time--except for the horses. She soon found herself standing in front of 221 and shook her head. This is too much. She also noticed that the violin was stronger here.

Romana and the Doctor were still trying to puzzle out what happened as they, too, walked out onto the street. "When I was him he never brought you here."

"But you did. The mind does get a bit foggy at your age."

" 'Foggy'? I'm the sharpest I've ever been. Just ask Ace. He shouldn't be acting behind my back like this. . ."

"And there is a segment here. Unless the tracer is malfunctioning. I'm just having trouble pinpointing it."

"It must be malfunctioning. I remember with perfect clarity finding each and every segment. There is no segment here!" He stopped by Ace.

"There must be. The tracer wouldn't lie!"

"Neither would I! Don't you trust me Romana?"

A young flower seller approached hoping for a sale. "Posey o' vi'lets fer the ladies, guv'nor?"

Romana had the tracer out and was approaching him but stopped in mid-step. "No. How do I know you're really the Doctor? You aren't supposed to cross your own timestream."

"That doesn't mean it hasn't happened before," he muttered.

"Fresh vi'lets. Only tuppence." She either didn't understand or care about what they were saying. She was only determined to sell her violets.

The Doctor doffed his hat to her. "Hello. I'm afraid we're rather occupied just now." Disappointed, the flower seller went off in search of another sale. The Doctor turned back to Romana. "Please. . . Shall we make a list of things I'm not supposed to be able to do?"

"Hope you brought a lot of paper," commented Ace.

Romana shot her a glance. "If you're here, then something must have happened to the one I was with."

The Doctor, looking inward, said, "No. Somehow, somewhere, he's here. But something's not right."

Ace heard the music and felt drawn into 221. She went through the foyer and into the front hall. There was a door on her left marked "A" which meant that "B" was upstairs. She sat down on the steps, which creaked slightly, and she winced, hoping the musician hadn't heard. With a smile, she wondered how long it would be before the Doctor realized she was gone.

Romana had the tracer out once again, convinced there was a segment in the vicinity. "All right, I'll humor you," the Doctor told her. "Let's see where the tracer takes us."

"Sounds like it's strongest just to the west of here."

"Yes. Just inside this building." He went inside, followed by Romana.

Ace was still sitting on the stairs. "Hey, Professor," she said quietly.

The Doctor pointed with his umbrella. "Up these stairs, I think."

"After you, Doctor," said Romana.

The Doctor went past Ace who slowly got to her feet and followed. Romana, in the rear, still had the tracer out, listening. They stopped in front of the door to the first floor flat. "Let me guess. The segment is somewhere in 221B?"

With a frown, Romana held the tracer to the door. "The signal is still faint, but it seems that way."

The Doctor knocked on the door with the handle of his umbrella. The music came to a crescendo and a voice called out, "Come in!"

The three entered the room and the Doctor made introductions. "Hello, I am the Doctor and these are my friends Ace and Romana." Ace dropped a curtsey. The man did not turn around, but continued playing the violin.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ace whispered to the Doctor.

"No, but he'd like us to think so."

While still facing the windows, the man asked in a bored tone, "Is there something I could do for you?"

The flower seller, whose curiosity had been aroused by the strangers' conversation, followed at a discreet distance. They had apparently lost something and were searching London. Something to do with that wand the older woman was waving about. They turned onto Baker Street and the young girl walked on ahead. She hadn't been here for some time yet she knew exactly what building they had entered. But why? She waited then went inside and followed them upstairs. Can it be that he's back? Why? She stopped on the landing just out of sight and listened, smiling when she heard his voice. Yep, that's him.

One of the women was speaking, sounded like the older one. "Old Earth lore. Looks characteristic of the Conan-Doyle novels in your library."

"Actually, would you mind if we just. . .wandered around a bit?" asked the Doctor.

The man turned around and eyed the Doctor. "I might."

"My friend thinks you might be in possession of something she lost. I, myself, am dubious, but it would set her mind at ease."

The man's mouth twitched into something resembling a smile. "In my rooms?"

"Well, yes. That's what she seems to suspect."

"Surely you are joking."

Romana took out the tracer and pretended to just look at it. The ticking sound became louder. As she walked closer to the man, it grew even louder. "Curiouser."

Ace wandered about the room, looking at the knickknacks and curios, trying to resist the urge to touch--and losing. She felt the Doctor watching while her hand was in mid-reach. She turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Ace, just be careful."

The occupant watched them calmly. "May I offer you something?"

"No, thanks," said Ace.

"No, thank you," the Doctor replied. "If we may just look around for a few more minutes, then we'll leave you in peace."

The resident walked towards the mantle. "Is this. . .item of any particular value?" He picked up a grey pipe.

"No, not really."

"Oh, but it apparently is."

"And I can assure you, even if we do find it, we shall leave it here. We would just like to know where it went. As I said, we merely wish to put our minds at rest."

Romana, who had taken the tracer to the bookshelf where it got louder, turned to the Doctor. "We will?"

"Indeed," replied the Doctor with a look in her direction.

The lodger watched Romana as she neared a small ivory snuffbox. He hid his interest by filling his pipe with tobacco from a Persian slipper resting on the mantle.

Ace, bored, announced, "I'll just be out front," and went back down to the street. She accidentally bumped into a tall, frail-looking man who was trying to blend in. He sighed, looking at the theatre across the street. "You all right, mate?"

"I hear France is lovely this time of year," he said, facing her.

"Yeah. You sure you're all right?"

"One cannot be all right when one has none left," he said somewhat cryptically.

"Sounds like something the Professor would say," Ace remarked with a nod towards 221B. "He loses me sometimes. 'S'all right though. Being lost with a friend isn't that bad."

"Yes," he said with a smile. "And here's mine," he said as a well-dressed young woman joined them.

Back in the flat, Romana pulled the Doctor aside. "Have you forgotten our mission?"

"Not at all. I remember it perfectly. I also remember that it is already complete. And none of that completion was accomplished here."

Romana shot a suspicious look in the tenant's direction. "But it's not complete to me. Your memory must be faulty."

"Is this really necessary?" commented the resident to the Doctor as he returned Romana's gaze with an icy one of his own.

"It is of the utmost importance," declared Romana.

"Please, Romana. Trust me, it's not here."

"I really don't understand you at all, Doctor." She pocketed the tracer. "You're not telling me something."

"You're right, I'm not."

"If you are quite finished, I'm sure the door is operative," said the denizen from his position by the fireplace.

"It's quite simple, Romana," continued the Doctor, ignoring their host. "When I traveled with you, we found the Key. All of it. Not one piece was here. However, I can't tell you where they actually were found. You know that. You just have to trust me."

With hands on her hips, Romana demanded, "Then why is the tracer detecting it?"

The Doctor sighed knowing Romana would not let go the argument. "Fine. Fine. Try it. If it is here, then revert it to form."

The man looked at Romana and the tracer. Why won't they just leave? Now she and the Doctor were going through his personal items. Damn! They're getting too close!

Romana walked alongside the bookcase, the tracer in her hand. "Well?" the Doctor questioned. "I hate to say 'I told you so', but. . ."

The ticking sound of the tracer grew louder. "Must you do that?" growled the lodger.

The Doctor tried to ease tempers. "Mr. Holmes, please, just bear with my friend one more moment."

With a shocked, almost fearful look, Holmes faced the Doctor. "I beg your pardon? What makes you think that's my name?"

"Come now. Living at this address, all the," he waved about with his hands, "accoutrements, what else would you be called?" The tracer had centered on a lion-shaped bookend. The Doctor gave Romana a quick glance before turning back to Holmes. "Just let her try something."

" 'Try something'?" questioned Holmes.

Irritated, the Doctor looked at Romana. "Well? Get on with it."

With one eye on his ivory snuffbox, Holmes demanded, "Kindly refrain from touching--"

Romana took the lion off the bookshelf and turned it over in her hands before touching it with the tracer. The lion glowed and morphed into a hexagonal crystal. She shot the Doctor an I-Told-You-So glance.

"What? That can't be. Not unless. . ."

"Are you quite finished?" asked Holmes as he fidgeted with his pipe.

"Good day, sir," said the Doctor, doffing his hat. Romana looked oddly at the Doctor and nearly jumped when he grabbed the segment out of her hand and dropped it in his pocket. "Sorry about this. C'mon, Ace," he added as he walked out the door.

"You're acting odd, Doctor," said Romana as she followed. "And I'm not Ace!"

Once his visitors had gone, Holmes went to the desk, took something out of a drawer, and then followed them down to the street.

Outside on the street, Aced called the Doctor over. "Hey, Professor!" She turned to her newfound friend and introduced him. "This is the Professor, and--sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Um, yes, I'm afraid we don't have time for pleasantries just now, Ace."

"He's always acting like that," Ace said apologetically. "But I really didn't catch your name."

The man smiled gently. "Ah, you really don't know, do you? It's Oscar. Oscar Wilde." He gave her the green carnation from his buttonhole. "Good-bye, Miss Ace." He then left with his lady friend.

Holmes followed them onto the street and approached the Doctor. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, of course. How rude of me." He reached into one of his many jacket pockets and pulled out a small coin purse. "That should be more than enough with which to replace the bookend," he said as he handed it over.

Holmes pulled out a revolver and fired, missing the Doctor but hitting the pavement near his feet. "Great Rassilon!" exclaimed Romana as she ducked for cover.

The Doctor ignored the shot and kept walking. "Can you adequately explain who you are?" called Holmes after him. "And why you're here?"

The Doctor stopped and retraced his steps to face Holmes. "I'm the Doctor. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm rather infamous back home."

"He's bats. Absolutely bats," muttered Ace.

"In fact, you probably heard about me in school."

"Is that so?" questioned Holmes. "Well, I'm afraid I must have overlooked you."

"Professor, can't you go anywhere without someone shooting at you?"

"I'm sorry, Ace, I should have mentioned it before. Mr. 'Holmes' here comes from Gallifrey, just like Romana and myself."

"Oh."

The Doctor turned to Holmes. "Fine then. Play the fool. I'm sure you're quite good at it." With that final remark, the Doctor walked away. Ace took off after him.

"What was that, Mr. Holmes?" asked Romana.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." He watched her leave as well.

The three arrived at the TARDIS. "Professor, how many more of your guys did you tick off?"

"Quite a few," answered Romana. "He did go on trial at one point."

"I mean, between that Master creep and the Railyard, is there anyone from your planet that likes you? Apart from her, of course," she added, indicating Romana.

" 'Railyard'? Don't think I've heard of him before."

The Doctor turned to Romana. "It was lovely to see you again, but I must take this segment back to where I originally found it."

"But, Doctor, we need that segment for the Key. To put order to the Universe, or isn't that important enough for you?"

"If you try to take it with you, we will never find it, and it won't end up here, so, as you can see, the Faction will have a field day." Romana just looked at him. "Surely you took Paradox Avoidance at the Academy? It's a required course, for Rassilon's sake!"

Romana sighed. "Then explain to me what is it doing here, in this time?"

"It's quite simple." He ignored Ace's snort of disbelief. "You leave here. You find all the segments--when and where you're supposed to." Romana crossed her arms and glowered. "When you finish, they will disperse again. Someone finds--or steals--one and gives it to Holmes. Now we find it and I put it back. All neat and tidy."

"Sounds like that Earth custom where they hide the quail eggs," scoffed Romana.

"Yes, something like that." He grinned suddenly, pulled a paper bag out of a pocket and offered it to Romana. "Jelly baby?"

Romana frowned then looked at the TARDIS. "Wait a minute. If you've forgotten, you're still not supposed to be here. At least not in the same time and place as my Doctor."

"Yes, yes, you're right," he said somewhat distantly.

"I'm getting out of this dress," declared Ace as she headed inside the TARDIS. "See ya 'round, Romana."

"Ace, take this with you and put it somewhere safe." He handed her the segment and she went inside. "Now Romana, let's see where I've got to. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Curious over the strange trio, the flower seller followed them through the streets and soon was near to where she first saw them. She saw the young girl disappear into. . . Is that a police box? That had to be their TARDIS. The other two stood outside and she got closer to listen.

With a furrowed brow, the Doctor questioned his former--and yet current-- companion. "Romana, where was I when I disappeared on you?"

"The last I saw you were near the tower of London. You had said you wanted to retrieve something from your TARDIS and for me to go on alone."

"Hm... and what about K9? Where is he right now?"

"We had left him in the TARDIS. Didn't want him attracting unwanted attention in this century. Presumably you wanted to run something or other by him."

"Have you looked for them yet, in the ship?"

"Yes, Doctor. That's the trouble. It's not there any more."

"Curiouser and curiouser..." the Doctor murmured to himself. "Come along, Romana." The Doctor entered the TARDIS. Romana followed.

A missing TARDIS? That's not a good thing. Not wanting to miss this chance for a little excitement, the flower seller ducked into the TARDIS behind them before the doors closed.

Romana turned around in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Never mind her!" declared the Doctor.

"'Lo, luv...Name's Jenna Watson."

The Doctor doffed hat, then put it onto the hatrack. "Yes...very nice to meet you Jenna, but I'm rather busy at the moment."

"But, Doctor, you shouldn't have complete strangers wandering in here. It isn't safe."

"I'm no stranger to a TARDIS."

"You're not?" asked Romana, surprised. "Have you traveled with the Doctor before?"

"No. I traveled with Holmes. The guy you were just with."

"Hmmm.yes. Should have known by the name."

"Coincidence, purely. He even started teasing and calling me 'Doctor' when I told him I thought about going into medicine at one point."

"We'll have time for tea and life histories later!" declared the Doctor. "Miss Watson, if you plan to stay, you'll need to make yourself useful."

"Sure. Whaddya need?"

"You two go find Ace, while I run some scans."

"Well, then, come along, Jenna. Looks like...how did he put it?...The Game's afoot?"

"Oh, please!" groaned Jenna.

With a smile, Romana led Jenna out of the console room leaving the Doctor tapping at buttons and muttering to himself. "No.no no no. This isn't good at all...."

Following Romana, Jenna looked about her. "Older model, is it?"

"Hmm? Yes, positively ancient."

"Has a nice, homey feel to it, though."

"They recalled all of this model centuries ago when the Type 70 started coming out."

They heard the Doctor yell from the console room, "I heard that!"

Romana smiled. "Well, it is. Vintage and veteran vehicles is an extra credit course. Not even required any more."

"So he just refused to turn his in?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, no. He stole it when it was being turned in. Can't see why, though. I would have personally stolen one of the newer models."

Jenna laughed. "A thief, eh? You wouldn't think it."

"Well, that was when he was quite a bit younger."

"He acts like he has the weight of the universe on his shoulders."

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?"

"What about the other girl? Ace?"

"No, Ace is human, though not from this time."

"What time? Maybe we could compare notes."

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask her that yourself. Seemed like it was something like the late twentieth century."

They turned around a corner, passing a rather familiar painting, before reaching the bedrooms. "Was that painting back there what I thought it was?" asked Jenna.

"It probably is."

"Whoa, seems like he has more fun than Holmes." She pulled out a clean hankie and proceeded to wipe her face. "I hate feeling dirty. You don't have any of those little towelettes, do you?"

"Of course." She stepped into the bathroom across from the bedrooms, walked to the far end of the room, and hunted through the cabinets. "Ah...here we are." She pulled out a box of moist towelettes.

"Bless you." She took a towel and proceeded to use it on her face. "Ah, heavenly," she sighed.

"Now, Ace's room should be the one just across from this room. At least it should be since she's his only companion at the moment."

"Stay close to hand, right?"

"Exactly."

"Do you think he'll be able to figure out what's going on? I mean a disappearing TARDIS. . ."

Romana went back into the hall and knocked on the nearest door. "Of course, he should. It's very simple for one TARDIS to home in on another, especially if it's the same model."

"I mean no disrespect or anything, but, well, Holmes didn't go for this kinda thing."

"And if it's in trouble, there should be a distress beacon, but since one has initiated a distress signal, I can only assume he's not in trouble, just busy at something he doesn't seem to need me for." She sounded a bit miffed with that last comment. Romana knocked louder on the door. "Funny, she should be in there."

"Maybe just took himself out of time for some reason," said Jenna.

"Possible," said Romana as she tried the doorknob.

"I don't think it was because of you. He probably thought you could handle whatever while he did it."

Romana groaned as the doorknob stayed locked. Suddenly she heard the click of the lock opening then slowly pushed it open. "Ace?"

Jenna felt a slight shiver up her spine as she followed Romana into the room. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

The room was in a shambles, as if a cyclone had taken up permanent residence.

"Hey, if she's a typical teen--like I was--how do we know this isn't how she keeps it?"

"No sense of order. I really should have a talk with her some time."

"Won't do any good. Mine would still be a mess if I didn't have friends visit," Jenna said as she began to look around the room for anything out of place.

"Ace?" Romana called a little louder.

"She's not here," said the Doctor who was suddenly behind them looking ready to leave, complete with brolly and coat. "And that's not the worst news. I was hoping, Romana, that I had just taken a short trip in the TARDIS, gone to get something . . ."

Romana looked about the room noticing a small statue of Napoleon sitting on the dresser. "Hmm?" She turned back to the Doctor.

" . . .Then it would be no trouble for me being here. Bit of a coincidence, but not a crisis. I had hoped to find no trace of the other TARDIS..."

"And didn't he? I mean, you. Surely you just rematerialized the TARDIS in a different area of London?"

"But . . .?"

"I found a trace, all right. In fact, I found many traces."

"That does not sound good"

"No, it isn't."

"It sounds as if someone might be masking the TARDIS trail by multiplying it possibly, or even splitting it up." She shivered. "Not that I would want that to happen."

The Doctor, looking even more ominous than usual, leaned heavily on his brolly. "No.it's not that. My TARDIS...that is to say, my TARDIS when I was your Doctor...is scattered in tiny pieces all throughout London."

"What would cause that to happen? Or who?" asked Jenna.

"Each individual room has split of from the others, been jettisoned. I would think only I could do that. Though why I would, I can not imagine."

"Emergency measure?"

"Indeed."

"Something rather dire, doncha think? I mean, last resort and all."

"We need to track down the console room. With that, and my own TARDIS, we might be able to reassemble it."

"If we're going out again, can I change out of this getup?"

Distracted, the Doctor answered. "Hm? Oh, yes of course. Down that way and on your right." He pointed down the hall with his umbrella.

"Yes, maybe you should," said Romana. "At least change to something that would accompany our outfits." She went with Jenna to the wardrobe room.

"Wow, some choice! I guess trousers are out of the question," she remarked as she fingered all the different styles.

"Trousers? Oh, yes..." Romana hunted through the clothes and pulled out a pair.

"Something practical," she said as she took off her little jacket, " . . .good for walking . . ." she untied her shoes.

"Remember, you should dress for the period," said Romana as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her own dress.

The Doctor made to speak to Romana now that Jenna was out of hearing only to find that Romana had gone to join her pick out clothes. Knowing a lost cause, the Doctor started back to the console room, brooding all the way.

"There aren't many ladies who wear trousers now. Might cause some undue attention. Least they don't have those big hoop-skirts anymore."

"Hmm, yes . . ." said Romana distractedly as she pushed aside the hangers.

With Romana's help, Jenna picked out a simple pale green day dress with a small bustle. She unpinned her hair. "I know I can't wash it, but do you have a brush?" Romana found one for her in a small dresser. She brushed out her hair and changed behind a screen. "Ah, now I feel better, thanks." She twirled about in her new dress as if modeling. "How do I look?"

"You look fabulous."

She smiled. "Great. Ready to take on the world."

"Now back to the console room and to find the Doctor. Come on, Jenna." She walked out of the room and back into the hallway. Jenna followed whistling "I Feel Pretty"

Romana entered the console room and walked over to see what the Doctor was working on. The Doctor took her quietly aside. "What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm afraid I didn't tell you the worst of it... I'm not so certain that our friend Mr. Holmes didn't have something to do with what's happened to my...your TARDIS. That's why I didn't mind Miss Watson here coming into the TARDIS... I think it's best we keep an eye on her."

"Maybe to yours as well. I remember seeing something in Ace's room that reminded me of one of the titles in your Holmes novels."

"Hm. Yes. Moreover, I am sure that it wasn't me who dispersed the TARDIS. I found faint traces...two beings were taken out of time briefly before the TARDIS broke up. I am certain that was K9 and myself. That's also how I know Ace wouldn't be here. I found another trace...between the time she entered the TARDIS, and the time you did, someone else was taken out of time, from inside the TARDIS. For now, the only thing we can do is try to get the TARDIS back together."

Jenna, knowing the two wanted to talk without her hearing, wandered about the console room trying to find other things to look at, but her eyes kept wandering back to the two Gallifreyans.

"Well, was there any trace to see where these scoops are being centered?" asked Romana.

"It will take me a little time to put together a tracking device... No.the scoops are shielded somehow. Whoever is behind this is far too devious for my liking. In the meantime, Romana...I know where you can find the first piece."

Jenna approached since they were done. "Doctor, I was just thinking, is there anything to prevent what happened to the other TARDIS from happening here?"

"Oh, that's already been taken care of."

"Thank goodness. I was worried there."

"A temporary shield. Knew I recognized that slightly modified hum."

"Exactly! Nice to see you remember at least a little of what I taught you!"

"Is that shielding us from detection or just from deterioration?"

"Oh, they know we're here."

Romana shivered a bit at the thought of them being watched. "I wonder just how closely they're watching."

"Do 'they' know it's you or just some other different Time Lord?"

"They know its me."

"If you take one piece of someone out of time, then you have to expect more of him to come looking. Whoever this is wants me to be here. Wants me to come after him."

"So, do you think they did it on purpose to get you?"

"Then you're walking into a trap, Doctor. Or else a confrontation with someone who is already set and prepared."

"Who would want you so badly?"

"I'm afraid there's an endless number of possibilities."

"Either way you've have a....handicap."

"Perhaps...but I am prepared for him to be prepared."

"That's the basic premise of a trap, I thought. They're ready and you're not."

With a sudden grin the Doctor said, "Trust me!" He turned to a worried Romana. "Now here's what I need you to do... You know how to put together the tracking device we need."

"Of course, Doctor."

"In the meantime, Miss Watson and I can retrieve the first room. That will allow us to calibrate the tracker."

"What if someone is waiting there?"

"Oh, I'm sure they will be."

"Retrieve? But, how...You don't even know where to look for it, do you?"

"Ah, but I do! In fact, you were holding it in your hands less than an hour ago."

"The segment!" declared Jenna.

"Oh no.that's with Ace somewhere. Yet another problem, actually..."

"That means Holmes! Why would he have your TARDIS?"

"Indeed. The ivory snuffbox in his study."

"I think he means the Tracer. It can track chronon energy just as easily as the segments," said Romana to herself as she prepared to get to work.

"But why he wants my TARDIS...that is altogether more worrying. Come along, Miss Watson." The Doctor headed outside into the heart of Victorian London with Jenna Watson at his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna and the Doctor walked back from 221B. "So you're saying this little thing is part of a TARDIS?" she said as she looked at the ivory snuffbox in her hand.

"TARDIS? Yes. It's an entire room."

"But why is it so small? Did Holmes do it?"

"I really don't know, and that worries me. What is this Holmes like, usually?"

Jenna was having a bit of a hard time keeping pace with the Doctor. "He always seemed a bit of a loner. I meant he liked being with people but only when it suited him."

"All right...but is he what you would call a meddler?"

"Not really. Not that I was aware of anyway. If he saw trouble, he thought it was

always someone else's problem."

"Hmm. Or does he just want to live out a slice of Earth's literary history?"

"Maybe this part was meant for him. Could Doyle have met him somehow and based fiction on him? Or did he just fall in love with the character?"

"It's a bit of a paradox, really. The chicken and the egg. Should our people ever notice, they will not be happy."

"Little inconsequential problems intrigue him, though. Codes and ciphers, stuff like that."

"I'm still not sure what that has to do with my TARDIS."

"He could have changed since I was with him though. He may have become involved in something . . . unpleasant."

"Actually, I've crossed his path once or twice before."

"Really? When?"

"I think you were right before...this just isn't his style. Oh, I don't remember exactly. It's all relative anyway. We didn't really have much to do with each other. It's just that I spend a lot of time in this city, at different times."

"Could he be just a pawn somehow? Unwittingly doing it?"

"Could be..."

"I mean, after all, he's not really a people-person. If someone knew how to manipulate him, it could be done. Even the real Holmes had his weaknesses."

"Whatever is going on here, it's so large that we can't see it. We need to find a way to step back, see the whole pattern."

"Like pointillism. Up close it's only dots, but seen as a whole . . ."

"Exactly!" declared the Doctor, grinning at her.

Jenna smiled in return. I'm getting to like this guy!

The Doctor frowned suddenly. "If only we could find Ace . . ." He sensed something slightly off with time. She has a strange way of pointing me in the right direction."

"Ya know, I was thinking--sometimes a dangerous occupation--but do you guys have a kind of spy network? You know, like MI6 or the CIA?"

The Doctor saw a ghost like image of Ace in front of him, pounding on some kind of non-existent door. She seemed to be yelling, but he couldn't hear anything. "Ace! Where are you?"

Jenna kept walking, not noticing that the Doctor had stopped. "I mean, since he avoided people and other problems yet seemed to show up where things were going on. . He could have been with them."

The Doctor saw that Ace has somehow seen him, and begins pounding more frantically. He reached out with his mind. [Ace...can you hear me?]

Getting no comment from the Doctor, Jenna stopped and faced him, only to see him staring straight ahead like a madman. She pulled him off to the side of the pavement, clear of pedestrians. What was happening? He had called out Ace's name. Could he be in contact with her somehow?

[Professor! Where am I? What's going on?]

[Um...can you describe something about where you are?]

[It's like this big plastic box. It's not really anywhere. Professor...I'm scared.]

"Jenna," the Doctor called to her, "I can't see...you must guide me back to the TARDIS! Quickly!"

"Sure. We're almost there!" She took his arm and led him like a blind beggar through the streets

[Just keep talking!] the Doctor said to Ace. [We should be able to pinpoint you soon! Um...about how large is this box?]

Jenna found the alley where the TARDIS was and banged on the door for Romana. "Romana! Open up! Hurry!"

The Doctor could sense Ace looking at her surroundings [Okay. It's pretty big.]

[Can you see anything? Some detail? Even colors on the walls?]

Ace looked away from the Doctor and yelled at someone out of view. The image faded.

Romana put down her welding tools and walked into the control room. Upon hearing Jenna's cries, she activated the lever and opened the TARDIS doors. Jenna led the Doctor inside and helped him to a small chair in the corner. Romana walked over to them concernedly. "Is he all right?"

"I think he's in telepathic contact with Ace."

"No! To the console!" demanded the Doctor aloud. "Romana...put my hands on the telepathic circuits!"

"Oh, of course. Quick, help me, Jenna," she said as she tried to pull him to his feet. With Jenna's help, they got the Doctor to the console. Romana moved one of his hands to touch the console.

"It's fading! I'm losing her!"

"We could try boosting the power of the telepathic circuits," volunteered Romana.

"Perhaps...there must be enough residue! I have to be able to trace her! Yes! Do it!"

Romana opened up a panel on the side of the console and poked her head inside. "That should...do it," came her muffled voice. The lights in the TARDIS flickered then burned brighter.

"Yes! It's working! I've almost.... Got her!"

Romana pushed herself back out from underneath the console, closed the panel, stood up, and then dusted ff her dress. She looked at the Doctor and noticed that his eyes were clear and he was suddenly full of energy.

"Never a dull moment, eh?" commented Jenna.

"Jenna, hand me the snuffbox. Romana, help me to hook it up to the console." Jenna did as she was asked without question. Romana rolled her eyes and opened a different panel on the opposite side of the console. The Doctor hooked the box into the console and tapped madly at some buttons. The snuffbox vanished.

"What happened?" asked Jenna, incredulous.

The Doctor was back to his present self. "Now, both of you come along." He headed deeper into the TARDIS. With a curious look at Romana, Jenna joined the Doctor. Romana followed behind them, huffing a bit to keep up.

From her prison, they heard Ace threaten her captors. "You wait 'til the Professor gets here. He'll corner-kick you to next week!"

The Doctor explained what he was doing as they walked. "For now, at least, I'm integrating the rooms of Romana's TARDIS into my own."

"Better than your pocket," joked Jenna.

With a look at his new companion, the Doctor continued. "That way, it will be protected just as mine is."

"You could have simply kept them in stasis," Romana told him.

"I could have, but..." He stopped as he came to a door. "Here's that room." He flung the door open in a showy manner. Ace was inside, along with a short man with salt-and-pepper hair and blue eyes. His suit was strangely out of place, about 100 years ahead of time.

"Ace? Who is this, and how did they get into my TARDIS?"

Ace came pitching out, one fist pulled back, as if she was going to punch someone. Romana took a quick step back. Ace fell into the Doctor who caught her. "Professor!" She hugged him. She then looked around. "How did I get in the TARDIS?"

The Doctor hugged her back. "It's a bit complicated, Ace."

Jenna looked at the slightly disheveled girl and spied the shoes. "Man, how I'd love a pair of those!"

Doctor looked angrily at the intruder who had threatened Ace. "I think our friend here had better introduce himself first."

"Oh, no, he's cool. He's a prisoner too. This is Paul. Paul, this is the Professor."

Romana looked at the new arrival. "Friend? He doesn't look very friendly."

"Well, he's cool for an old guy."

Paul looked at Ace. "Old?"

"Old to me anyway."

Jenna took another look at Paul, Old? Doesn't look much more than 40.

"If this is a friend, Ace, then why was I supposed to sort him out when I arrived?"

"The one who's not here now. Big guy with a spear."

"Ah." He held out his hand to Paul. "Then how nice to meet you. I'm the

Doctor. And you've obviously met my young friend Ace."

"She certainly does keep odd 'friends'," commented Romana.

"This is the lady Romanadvoratrelunder (or Fred), and Miss Jenna Watson," said the Doctor as he made introductions.

Romana nodded and Jenna held out her hand. Paul took it in a gentle grip and shook hands. "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you," replied Jenna.

"Much better, now," said the Doctor. "I have my friend, and part of my ship. I'm still looking for my dog, however. And myself. You haven't seen either of them, have you?"

"Dog, no, I don't think so." He turned to Ace. "Did he say he was looking for himself?"

"A small metal dog...looks more like a computer really..."

"Yeah, he's lost you know," answered Ace.

". . .And a tall man, extremely curly hair, great big teeth and eyes?"

"Tall, wearing a long scarf," added Romana.

"Ah. Of course. Metal dog? No." He thought for a moment. ""Does he go around offering people jelly babies?

"Yes, he does," answered Romana. "Have you seen him recently then?"

"Yes, I did see him. We were held in the same area for a while, then they took him away, and put Ace in with me."

"Then...?"

"Then somehow. we ended up in here."

Combating her sudden urge for jelly babies, Jenna asked "Excuse me, Paul, but how did you get taken prisoner?"

"Well, I was in the library at the British museum--I'm visiting from America--: and I was reading some old folios of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's work when I was hit on the head. When I woke up I was in that cell."

"Paul...what year is it?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, it's 1997."

"Hm... much as I thought."

"Another tie-in to Holmes," stated Jenna. "This is way too much for coincidence."

"Yes, indeed," agreed Romana. "Honestly, I hadn't heard of this Holmes before meeting him in his apartment."

"Someone is using my TARDIS. Well, his TARDIS. And yours, Romana as a jewelry box. Or a tackle box. Something with lots of little cubbyholes. The question is, why? Why would a TARDIS be necessary to hold captives? And why scatter them all about London?"

"Well, its infinite ability to hold them would be a good guess," said Jenna.

"Yes, well...that's simple enough."

"Paul's a real professor, you know. Victorian books and stuff," Ace informed them.

"He'd get a kick out of what's outside then," Jenna said with a smile.

Paul just rubbed his head. "I just want to get back to the museum. I have a grant proposal to write."

"You have a long time to write it now," Romana told him. "Your deadline date shouldn't be for another 100 years."

"I'm sorry?" He turned to Ace. "Then, this really is a time travel machine?"

"Yeah. I told you so."

"We can drop you off, and then return here to continue our work," the Doctor told him. "But on one condition...I'd like to have a look at that Doyle folio of yours."

"Sure. Anytime."

Romana turned the topic back to the missing TARDIS. "Still, why steal the Doctor in the first place, unless he happened to be in the TARDIS at the wrong time, or they needed him to control it for some reason."

"Could be, Romana," said the Doctor as he started back tot he console room, "but I doubt it. If I was being used to control my TARDIS, then I should be able to sense me from my TARDIS. At least with a boost from the telepathic circuits."

"Then what? He's left us clues for your missing companion, but mine had simply vanished without a trace and without any clue to who had caused his disappearance."

"Clues? What clues?"

"Remember, that Napoleon Doll was in Ace's place when she had vanished?"

"Yes...you may be onto something."

Jenna made her way over to Ace. "Hi, I'm Jenna. Romana told me we might be from the same time."

"Hey. I'm Ace. When you from then?"

"I left Boxing Day 1990. You?"

"Um...early '87. I got swept up in a time storm."

"There are still things I miss. Like your Doc Martens, for one," she grinned.

"Oh yeah. These are great for exploring in."

"Beats these stupid boots for walking. I do that a lot. I could disguise 'em I guess. Otherwise they'd look rather ridiculous doing the whole 'Vi'lets, guv' routine."

The Doctor stopped suddenly and Romana nearly bumped into him. He turned down another hallway, in a different direction from the console room. "Romana, why don't you take Paul and Jenna to the kitchen. Find them something to eat."

"I'm starved. Let's get some food!"

"No, Ace...you've got to help me with something first. Romana could be right. For some reason, our opponent left a clue in your room, let us know where you'd been hidden."

"Oh come on, just a packet of crisps. I'll bring them in the console room."

"We're not going to the console room, and we don't have time to waste."

"Fine." She sulked along after him.

Romana took Jenna and Paul to the dining room and showed them the food replicator. "You just punch in whatever you want...." She demonstrated by pushing a few buttons. They heard a dull thud and she reached into the bottom of the replicator and pulled out a bar. "And it tastes like whatever you asked it to make for you."

Jenna picked fish and chips. She eyed the bar carefully before taking a bite. "Hey, it does."

"I still must be dreaming," said Paul as he punched up a sandwich and some tea.

"If Holmes had one of these, he kept it secret. We always brought extra food from whatever planet we were on."

"Odd," commented Romana as she finished off her bar. "Every TARDIS comes with one of these. It's standard issue."

The Doctor strode down the hallway. "I'm hoping there'll be something in my storage room...something out of place. A clue to where they've hidden me. You're the only one besides me who's been in there recently." He opened the door and fought his way in. Things from every planet and every time are scattered all over. He started rummaging through old swords and bits of armour, books, and chess sets . . .

Ace looked about the room, a half-smile on her face. "Less of a mess, that's for sure."

"Come on, Ace! What have you never seen before? It should be something to do with London. Perhaps something to do with a Holmes story."

Ace scanned the room. "What about that?" She spotted a small flowerpot, about 14 inches tall with a tree in it. Both were made of copper. "Doctor?" She turned to see his arm flailing about from under a pile of costumes, one of which looked to be a harlequin. "You alright under there?" She lifted up one corner of the pile.

The Doctor's flustered face looked back at her. "Yes, yes...find something?"

"Yeah." She showed him the flowerpot.

The Doctor's eyes glowed as he stood. "Yes! That's new...although...It does look familiar, somehow. I can't quite place it."

"Now can I go get a snack?"

"Yes, yes. Of course!" The Doctor grinned and tapped her on the nose. "Good work!"

Ace smiled and headed for the kitchen area.

Jenna was sitting at the little table set up in the area. "When was the last time you got some fresh air?" she asked Paul. "Perhaps we can just go stand outside for a little while."

"Um, I don't think I was unconscious for too long...a few hours?"

"The maybe we can give you a little view of the late Victorian era."

"Really? Wow...I've spent all my life studying the Victorians. Never thought I'd get to meet them.

"I don't know if they'll actually let you meet someone . . . but we can try."

"I might as well chaperone you two," said Romana as she grabbed her shawl from where she had left draped over a chair.

Ace entered the room and caught the tail end of their conversation. "Yeah, nice folks. One of them gave me this flower."

Jenna looked at the flower. "A green carnation?"

Paul looked at the carnation intently. "Where did you say you got this?"

"Some guy named Oscar. He didn't look too well."

Jenna was amazed. "Not Oscar Wilde! Really?"

Paul grabbed her hand. "Oscar! Oscar Wilde! You met Oscar Wilde!"

Ace couldn't see what the fuss was about. "Yeah. He's a writer, isn't he?"

"One of the greatest wits in the English language as well," said Jenna.

"Oh. We didn't get to him in school yet, I don't think."

"Wrote poetry, plays, novels. . . Wonderful stuff. . . 'Picture of Dorian Grey', 'Ballad of Reading Gaol'. . ."

"Oh, 'Dorian Grey'. Yeah, I saw the movie."

"Ah yes, I've heard of...Oh, 'Ideal Husband', I believe," put in Romana.

Paul was having a tough time coming to terms with what Ace said. "I can't believe you met Oscar Wilde. I did my doctoral thesis on him."

The Doctor strode into kitchen area. "So, Paul...decided to stay awhile longer?"

"Yes, if that's alright. How often does one get to see the historical period one is studying?"

"Of course...actually, I'm rather eager to catch up with myself."

"And I'm rather eager to find the next segment."

"Romana, do stop worrying about the Key. It's not here!"

"Exactly, which is why I need to find your other self and depart as soon as possible. Remember, the fate of the universe is in our hands. Or have you forgotten?"

"Anyway, Professor..." She turned as the Doctor entered the room. "Professor? What are we going to do with this?" She pointed to the beech tree.

Jenna looked at what Ace was carrying. "Copper Beeches! Another Holmes connection!"

The Doctor looked at her and spoke like a professor trying to get a student to think. "Now, Jenna...where would you find a copper beech?"

Jenna thought of the Holmes connection. "Wait, there's a house of that name just outside Winchester, I think. It has some on its property."

"Exactly. And that's where we're going right now. Ace, you'll have to leave the crisps here. That foil bag is a little incongruous."

Ace stuffed the last couple into her mouth. "Ok," she mumbled around the crisps.

"If we're all going out in dress," Jenna looked sideways at the Doctor, "shouldn't we get Paul some clothes more fitting of the time?"

"Oh, yes, certainly," said Romana.

"Never mind that," dismissed the Doctor. "He's not so far off, and we don't have the time."

Paul looked down at his clothes. "Hm. I should be alright."

"Still, those shoes do stand out a bit," commented Romana. "No one has a shade of white like that in this century."

"Romana...let it go."

Paul self-consciously rubbed his shoes against his trouser legs. Romana frowned.

Jenna, with a smile in Ace's direction, said, "I guess with the Doctor dressed that way, no one'll even notice us." Ace smirked.

The Doctor grinned. "Exactly!" He looked at Romana. "On the one hand, you tell me to hurry so you can find the Key...but you want to stop and worry about white shoes?"

"So how do we go? Train? Carriage? TARDIS?" asked Jenna.

"TARDIS, methinks," answered the Doctor. "We gain in time what we lose in atmosphere."

Romana refused to give up on the argument. "Doctor, It would slow us down a bit if the police here picked him up for wearing something that simply didn't look like it was from this world."

"Romana...have you ever known a policemen, on any world, to arrest someone for having white shoes?"

"The fashion police if it happened to be after Labor Day," commented Jenna.

"Fashion Police?" Ace snickered. "Shoulda had those on Terra Alpha."

The Doctor began fiddling with the console, setting coordinates. Jenna came up beside him. "So you think you'll find more of the TARDIS or at least your other self at this house?"

"Yes...hopefully both. Mostly likely, I'll be in the TARDIS. Romana, did you ever finish that tracker?"

Romana frowned and crossed her arms resolutely. "I was close to finishing it when you burst in earlier."

"Well, we'll be there in a few moments. I better help you finish it."

"I really don't need any help. I'm almost finished on it." She left the console room for her workroom.

"Paul, Ace and I shall just stay here, all right?" questioned Jenna.

"Yes, yes. Just don't touch the console, please," the Doctor said absent-mindedly as he left with Romana.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She sat in the chair.

"Oh, all right," said Paul, not wanting to ruin his only chance home.

"Do either of you have a deck of cards?" asked Jenna. Ace dug around in her rucksack, hands Jenna a box of cards. Jenna took them. "Care for a game of poker? All anyone plays here is whist"

"Sure." said Paul.

Jenna shuffled the cards like a pro. "Simple draw poker. Nothing fancy."

In the workroom, Romana put on a pair of goggles and finished welding the last couple of circuits together. "You forgot to connect that bit..." said the Doctor as he came in.

"I know what I'm doing, Doctor."

"We all make mistakes. Even me. Occasionally."

"And you should wear a pair of goggles if you're going to watch over my shoulder."

"The human retina does have some advantages..."

Romana finished welding up the last couple of pieces. "There. Now you've got it!"

The TARDIS shuddered slightly and he and Romana headed back to the console room. "We've arrived..."

"Yeah, but what's waiting for us?" questioned Jenna.

Ace went to the console and activated the scanner control. "Look!" She pointed at the screen. . .


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor calmly opened the TARDIS doors, and stepped out to meet Holmes who waited   
by the main entrance to the house that had seen better days.

"Professor, you sure?" asked Ace.

"It's quite all right, Ace. I thought Mr. Holmes would be putting in an appearance."

"Holmes? As in Sherlock?" questioned Paul. "But he's just a fictional character."

"Perhaps he should be fictional, Paul. But he isn't anymore."

"Sometimes I think Doyle had this man in mind when he created the look for Holmes," put in   
Jenna.

"Yes indeed, Jenna...the chicken or the egg?" said the Doctor as he looked back and saw   
Romana step out of the TARDIS and close the door behind her.

"I hope I won't have to choose sides. Don't know what I'd do."

"There are never 'sides', Jenna, nor a choice. Just right...and wrong. I trust you."

"Thank you, Doctor. It means a lot," she replied softly.

They all approached the house and Holmes except for Ace who stayed at the back, looking   
at the house warily. Romana gave Holmes a considering up and down look, frowning slightly.   
Jenna waved at him, greeting an old friend.

"My God...I can't believe this," said Paul, stunned.

"I was wondering when you would show up," greeted Holmes with a nod in their direction.   
"Hello again, Jenna."

"Yes...how lovely to see you again, Mr. Holmes," said the Doctor as he doffed his hat.

"Yes, quite." Romana gave Holmes a small nod of acknowledgment. She then looked behind   
him at the house and noted the beech trees.

"Hello, Holmes. I was wondering if you'd come visit," said Jenna by way of greeting.

"You seem to have adjusted well to your new life."

"Thanks to what you taught me about observation."

The Doctor moved over to Romana and asked quietly, "Are you getting anything from the   
tracker? Is more of the TARDIS here?"

Romana reached for the tracker in her pocket and felt it vibrate slightly. "A piece of it   
certainly is near here."

"So who followed whom here?" said Ace more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"That is indeed the question, Ace." He turned to Romana. "Outside? Or in the house   
somewhere?"

Romana took a step nearer to the house and the vibrating increased. "Can't tell quite that   
much from it. It's just near the house. It could be in the house, in the garden, in the backyard, on the porch...no way of knowing except by checking."

Holmes looked at the Doctor and Romana. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Holmes," agreed the Doctor.

"Oh do we have to?" moaned Ace.

"Certainly, Come along, Ace. Although. . ." He whispered to Romana. "Follow me. And   
keep your eye on the tracker."

"But it doesn't look very safe. The roof might fall in or something."

Holmes took an old key from his pocket and inserted it in the lock. It opened after a short   
struggle.

"Oh, that's the least of our worries, Ace," the Doctor said with a grin. "Wait just one moment, Mr. Holmes. There's something not quite right here..."

"You noticed that as well? The lock is well oiled compared to the rest of the house. The key   
was situated above the windowsill."

"So someone is using this as a cover," said Jenna.

The Doctor didn't seem to hear as he wandered over to one of the beech trees, took a tin   
nightingale from his pocket, and place it on a branch of one of the copper beeches. "There!   
Much better!" He smiled.

Romana took the tracker out of her pocket and looks at the compass-like instrument on it.   
"Directly ahead of us." She ignored the Doctor and approached the house.

"I still don't think we should go in there," said Ace.

Romana looked back at Ace. "I have to if I want to find my Doctor in one piece." Ace   
remained silent. She stepped up onto the porch and heard some of the planks beneath her   
creak.

Holmes looked at Romana. "And now they know we're here."

Romana glowered at Holmes. "It's not my they couldn't install newer wood flooring into this   
place."

"That would defeat the purpose of the subterfuge, now, wouldn't it?"

"Well, since most of it is still standing in my time, I think we'll be fine," put in Paul.

The Doctor walked back to Ace. "Yes...perhaps someone should keep an eye on our   
TARDIS," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No way. You're not leaving me out here alone. I'm all right. I'm just...worried about   
everyone else that's all."

The Doctor smiled proudly at Ace. "Well, that's what you and I do, Ace...keep everyone else   
out of trouble." Ace gave him a half-smile. She looked slightly nervous, but attempted to   
over it up by looking brave. "Come on." He led her back to the group.

Jenna looked at Ace. "You OK?"

"Yeah, fine. I just want us to all get back out okay y'know?"

The Doctor looked at Jenna with a grin. "I believe it's merely the dress making her uneasy."

"Took me sometime to get used to dressing like this, too."

Holmes turned to the Doctor. "May I?" He reached out his hand for the umbrella.

The Doctor held it out for him. "Please."

Holmes took the brolly and used it to push door open while standing well back from the   
threshold. Romana stood behind him and looked tentatively into the house. The Doctor   
watched appreciatively. It creaked but no traps were sprung.

The Doctor held out hand, asking for his brolly back Holmes returned it. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Romana frowned at the cobweb-covered interior. "Doesn't look like anyone has lived here   
for years, much less set traps for us."

"Appearances can be deceiving. We must look past what they want us to see."

"Perhaps...but I've always favored the direct approach." He strode confidently into the house.

Romana reached for the tracker in her pocket and felt the vibrating was slowly increasing.   
"Doctor, Wait!" She picked up her skirts and went in after him.

"It's quite all right, Romana. The entranceway is quite empty." He pointed with his brolly up   
once grand and now splintered stairs. "There does some to be someone upstairs, however.   
Or at least someone was quite recently." He noticed what could only be candlelight glowing   
through an open door upstairs.

"Yes, but you did hear what Holmes said. There could be a back entrance. That would   
explain why the dust in here hasn't been disturbed."

"I heard, Romana. But I'm told old to change my ways now."

Outside and exasperated Ace cried out, "Professor!" She tried to catch up, forgetting about   
her long skirt. "Stupid dress."

Jenna followed with a laugh at Ace's expense.

Holmes looked about the large main hall, trying to find proof of traffic through the house.

"Perhaps the light is there to lure us upstairs," said Jenna. "We should split up.  
Some wait here to cover those who go upstairs."

"Romana...what is the tracker telling you? Upstairs or down?" asked the Doctor.

Romana wandered toward the staircase, feeling the tracker's vibrations increase. "It's up   
there."

"Just as I thought." He started up the stairs with Romana right behind him. "I'll stay here with Holmes. Call us if you find anything!" yelled Jenna after them. The Doctor gave her a nod, but his mind was firmly on the mystery at hand.

Ace turned to Paul. "Come on you." She practically dragged him up the stairs.

The Doctor made his way up the stairs, carefully probing ahead with the end of his brolly, to   
make certain they are sound.

"I wonder why Holmes is volunteering to stay behind. If this were a mystery, he would be   
going first if he were indeed like Doyle's creation.

"Unless he already knows what's up there," said Ace. "I mean it wouldn't be a mystery then,   
right, if he knew."

Romana touched the Doctor on the arm. "He's letting us walk into this trap on our own, you   
know."

The Doctor stopped suddenly. "Yes...I think you're both right. Wait one moment." Ace   
waited, looking proud of herself, and Romana stopped on an unsteady stair just behind the   
Doctor. The Doctor then took a step to the side and slid down the banister, grinning like a   
child. Ace laughed then turned back down the steps, pulling Paul with her. . Romana,   
however, frowned and walked down the stairs holding her head up with disdain

The Doctor landed a little less than gracefully and walked over to where Jenna was waiting.

As the others were planning their excursion upstairs, Holmes explored what was once the   
drawing room and stopped near the fireplace. "They wouldn't be that obvious." He felt along   
the wall beside the fireplace and his sensitive fingers picked up something.

Jenna was standing within sight of the stairs to wait for some type of signal from the others. "Holmes! What is it?"

"Jenna, are you carrying? Come along. I think I've found something here."

"Always, Holmes." She reached under her dress and pulled out a revolver. When she looked   
up, she noticed the Doctor had returned. "Doctor?"

"On second thought, Mr. Holmes...splitting up is rarely a good idea in these circumstances."

Romana stopped at the foot of the staircase and pulled out the tracker, adjusting some of the   
knobs. She looked worriedly at the revolver."

"What's happening?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor said with a smile, "but I do know part of my ship is upstairs. And   
I'd feel better if we all remained together."

"Holmes said he found something interesting." She checked the revolver. "I was just going to   
follow."

"You won't be needing that."

"Hm? Holmes always likes me to have it when the situation seems dangerous."

"Perhaps. But it should always be a last resort."

Holmes heard the arrival of the others but ignored it as of little importance. There was   
something about the fireplace that was . . . wrong.

The Doctor looked over at Holmes. "What was that?"

"There is something behind this fireplace. The wall has a strange feel to it."

The Doctor joined him, tested the wall, and then frowned. "Yes...yes, I think you're right."

Romana wandered over to the fireplace, holding the tracker out in front of her. She shook her   
head. "The reading was stronger over by the staircase." She replaced the tracker in her   
pocket.

"Could the tracker be picking up more than one source? More than one room?"

Ace sat down on the bottom step and watched the proceedings. She saw Holmes reach into one of the pockets of his greatcoat and pull out a small device that looked like a pen. He fiddled with the settings before pointing it at wall above the section in question. She realized it was a small laser. She wandered back over to the fireplace, since whatever they were doing now looked interesting.

Holmes made a small incision along the mortar. "A little longer. . ." Jenna looked on proudly while Romana hovered in the background waiting to see if they uncover a hidden staircase. Holmes dislodged a brick that was slightly discolored. "Catch!" he called as it dropped.

The Doctor caught the brick and grinned as he recognized a soft hum from the brick.

"Undamaged?" asked Holmes.

"Yes, its perfect! Good work, Holmes!"

Jenna saw the grin on the Doctor's face. "Is that part of your TARDIS?"

"It is indeed, Jenna!"

"It can't be considering the Tracker wasn't registering anything near the fireplace," declared Romana. "I did just check."

The Doctor bounced the brick lightly in his hand. "I've got to get this back to my TARDIS, so I can reconvert. Ace, come along. You can help."

"A brick?" Paul couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "You came all this way for a brick?"

The Doctor ignored him and dashed out the front door and back to his TARDIS with Ace following, Paul in tow.

Holmes looked after the Doctor's retreating figure. "Is he like this all the time?"

"From the short time I've been with him, he always seems to be on the move," answered Jenna. "If not physically, definitely mentally."

Romana rushed out of the house and tried to catch the Doctor. She reached the TARDIS doors. "But, Doctor, it's not!"

Holmes and Jenna followed slowly out of the house and saw Romana enter the TARDIS.

Jenna made to go inside as well, but Holmes held her back. "Just wait. I think I know what he's doing and it could be very dangerous."

Romana went inside to see the Doctor hooking the brick up to the console. "Doctor, don't!" she huffed.

"Nonsense, Romana. It'll be fine. Ace?" She hurried over. "Ace, watch that meter over there."

"Okay, what am I watching for?"

"If it was yours, it would have registered on the Tracker.... and it didn't!" Romana argued.

The Doctor ignored Romana and pressed a few buttons as he answered Ace. "Oh, just tell me if the needle goes into the orange there."

Ace nodded. The console made a grumbling noise, like an upset stomach. "Doctor!" Romana warned.

"Quiet, Romana. I'm working."

Romana backed up a couple of paces and stumbled out the door.

Jenna saw Romana stumble out. "What's he doing in there?"

"He's insane. He's not listening to me. That brick.... that wasn't his...."

"Many have questioned the Doctor's sanity and have been proved wrong," said Holmes.

"Professor. . ." said Ace in a warning tone, "almost orange."

"What?" frowned the Doctor.

"It's turning orange." She pointed to the meter. "It's right at the edge there."

The Doctor spoke to the air. "Old girl...this isn't the time." He thumped the console and the reading dropped to normal. "You see? Nothing to worry about." The brick disappeared.

"Now...let's see what we've got."

Romana backed up until she was standing next to Jenna. "You might want to get down. When his TARDIS systems reject that piece..."

"This time I wonder," said Holmes softly.

Jenna retreated towards the house. "Holmes, c'mon. . . ." Holmes stood his ground.

I could have been trapped in that room. In addition, if it's the console room, then I can recall all the others automatically," said the Doctor to Ace as he strode confidently into the back of the ship. He soon came to a very odd door, one that was out of place even in the TARDIS.

"Wait a moment...this doesn't look right..." He paused, hand halfway to the door, but curiosity soon got the better of him. Ace looked on, concerned. He pulled the door open   
wide then stepped inside.

At that same instant, there was a mighty BOOM, and the room vanished. "Professor!" She banged her fists on the wall. "Professor!" she screamed.

Outside the others heard the TARDIS groan as if it were in its death throes. They watched in horrified silence as a blinding explosion of light engulfed the countryside. Jenna had to cover her eyes to keep from going blind. "Doctor!" cried out Romana.

They look back as the light subsided and saw something drip from the roof of the TARDIS and cascade down the walls until the ship turned completely black. Holmes turned to Romana. "He's gone."

Romana faced the TARDIS. "Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Ace raced out of the TARDIS. "Doctor! Doctor, are you out here?"

Holmes grasped Ace's arm. "What happened?"

She ripped her arm away, and grabbed him instead. "You did it! Give him back!" She pounded on him with her fists. "Bring him back right now!"

"I did nothing. I swear, I don't know where he is." He let her pound away at his chest to get her anger and grief out.

"You made him disappear! You set that trap!" She was starting to wear herself out.

Romana dusted off her skirts and looked at the TARDIS, a stunned expression on her face. She turned back to Ace. "Ace! He did nothing of the sort! I tried to tell him, that wasn't part of his TARDIS..."

Ace yanked herself away from Holmes. Jenna walked up beside her to try to comfort her and be supportive. "Ace, tell us what happened."

"After he plugged that brick in to the console, some weird room appeared."

"What 'weird room'?" asked Romana.

"I don't know. I didn't get to see in it. There was all this light coming out. . ." She was on the verge of tears. "He went in and the room disappeared."

A look came over Holmes's face as if he suspected the truth of what happened. No one else noticed, as they were concerned over Ace and her story.

"What sort of light? Bright? Red?" asked Romana. "Ace, tell us

"Bright, yeah. Kinda red," she replied mechanically. "There was this sound too, like a church bell. Then the room vanished." Jenna dug about for a hankie or Kleenex.

"I'm okay," she sniffed. Holmes handed Ace his own handkerchief. She turned away from the others

"The Cloister Bell..." mused Romana. She frowned and walked towards the TARDIS. She entered, looked about the dim console room. She ran her finger along a scorched spot on the console itself. She wanted to escape the depressing atmosphere and went back outside into the sun.

"He's working fast," Holmes was saying.

"Who?" asked Paul.

"A man whose very presence pervades all of London, yet few even know of his existence. A genius of mathematical studies."

"Who? Not the Master, here?" questioned Romana.

" 'He sits motionless like a spider in the center of its web...'"

"The Napoleon of Crime?" Jenna asked.

"Napoleon?" Romana was puzzled.

Holmes looked appreciatively at Jenna. "Exactly." He looked at the others. "Professor James Moriarty."

*************************************************

The seventh Doctor wandered the corridors of a strange TARDIS. "Hm...this all looks somewhat familiar..." He meandered into a room and picked up an old violin. He played a few notes, badly. He shook his head. "Hm...I think I'll stick to these..." He pulled out his spoons and played them absent-mindedly as he continued through the ship. He soon came to a console room. He noticed a man out of the corner of his eye but ignored him and continued his spoon solo.

"My revenge grows closer. I shall soon........." The Doctor played even louder making it obvious how little he cared about the other man's words. The man turned to the Doctor. "Holmes, at last I-- What is this? You are not Holmes! What are you doing in my TARDIS?

The Doctor continued to play. "Hm? Your TARDIS...I don't think so."

"It is mine by right! Now, what are you doing here? Answer or I will throw you into empty space!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm playing the spoons." He kept on playing. "Squatter's rights, you mean? I don't think you've been here quite long enough for that."

"Whoever you are, I do not play games." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Doctor.

"Some people have no sense of humor," he muttered as he put the spoons away. "Now answer my questions or die! Who are you?"

The Doctor doffed hat. "I'm known as the Doctor...perhaps you've heard of me. Most people on our world have, these days."

"You are the Doctor?"

"Indeed."

"Then you must help me. The renegade Holmes must be stopped." He put the gun away. "Sorry about that. I thought you were Holmes regenerated."

"Oh? Stopped from doing what?"

"He plans to overthrow the government and take over. The CIA sent me to stop him."

"He plans to overthrow the High Council?"

"No, that's too dangerous. He wants England first."

"England? What good would that do him?"

"He will start there, build up an army, and then rule the planet, possibly the solar system. He has been clever to elude me, but two Time Lords together can stop him."

"Oh, I doubt he'll start with building the army...won't he have to hunt the Crowned Saxe-Coburg, first?"

"It would be child's play for him to hypnotize their leader."

He tried hard not to smile. "Please, Moriarty. For someone who thinks himself fit to fill the shoes of the Napoleon of Crime, and yet that's the best lie you can come up with? A Dalek could do better!"

"So you know who I am, Doctor? A pity. I could use your help, but if you choose to oppose me then you will share Holmes's fate!"

The Doctor stepped over to the console, and began to fiddle. He ignored Moriarty as the man pulled out a gun and yelled for him to stop. The Doctor continued to tap away at the keys even as Moriarty fired. The Doctor turned and watched as the bullet slowed, then stopped in mid air. He then reached out, grabbed the bullet, and looked at it. "Oh, very nice! Thank you! Perfect for my collection!"

"How! That is impossible!"

The Doctor pocketed the bullet and tapped a few more keys. "You obviously don't know very much about TARDIS systems," he commented as he worked. "Probably because you never earned your own. I brought the temporal grace circuit online."

"I don't have to know to do this!" He pulled out a small device. "This battle is yours but I shall yet win the war!" He hit a button on the device and disappeared.

The Doctor doffed his hat to departing Moriarty. "Good day! And thanks again! Now...where was I..." He turned his attention back to the console.

***********************************************************************

Paul turned to Romana. "So, is the...ship okay?"

"I'm not sure. It looked rather dark. but everything looked operational."

"Well, that's something at least. So, what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna find the Professor, that's what," declared Ace.

"So what does Moriarty want with the Doctor?" Jenna asked Holmes.

"I'm afraid it's me he's after. He took my TARDIS and dispersed it. He wants me that badly. The Doctor just happened to get in the way. "

"Where's this Moriarty bloke at then? Let's go get him," declared Ace.

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the TARDIS, so I suggest our best bet would be to check the house for further clues."

"Why do we have to go back in there? The Professor's not in there. Is he?" she added after a pause. She looked up at the house, back at the group, and then ran for the house. "Professor?" she called as she ran up the stairs

Jenna ran in after her. "Slow down! We don't know what else is here!"

Paul faced Romana. "Um, I think maybe we should stop her?" he said, pointing at the house

"Yes, we should." Paul hurried after Jenna and Ace. Romana picked up her skirts and tried to follow. "There's no telling what's waiting for us upstairs."

Holmes followed more slowly. "This is not at all how it looked in theory," he mused. He took a deep breath, and then entered the house.

Upstairs, Ace stopped at the door with the light under it. She hesitated. "But what if something's happened to him? What if he's...?"

"Ace, careful. . . could be booby-trapped," said Jenna in a forced whisper.

"He might be hurt though, he might need me." She opened the door. Jenna followed closely, not wanting to leave the girl alone.

Once inside, Romana sensed something different about the house. She put a finger to her lips. "There might be someone up there. Someone other than him."

"That blast of light must have drawn some attention. It's not like they get a lot of that around here." He and Romana followed the others upstairs and into the room.

From out of a shadowed corner, Moriarty approached with a gun. "Hello, Holmes, my friend." He grabbed Ace from behind.

"Hey! Let go of me, Weasel-Face!"

Holmes turned to face his nemesis. "Moriarty. How did you get here?"

"How? That's not important." Ace struggled against him. "I don't think so, my dear. I think you will make a good hostage."

Jenna pulled out her revolver. "Let go of Ace, you walking corpse!"

"The rest of you stop. Make one move against me and this girl dies."

Holmes merely stood there, not knowing what to do without hurting anyone. Romana tried to non-chalantly hide the tracker without attracting attention. Jenna held her revolver steady but saw there was no clear shot.

"You're Moriarty?" questioned Ace. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Locked in my booby-trapped TARDIS. When he tries to leave, the console room will jettison."

Ace renewed her struggles. "If you hurt him, I'll... I'll... I'll. . .I'll rip your lungs out!"

"I had planned that for you Holmes, but. . ."

"All this because of me? What? No waterfalls nearby?" mocked Holmes.

"Ace, don't struggle. There's no telling what he might do," advised Romana.

"He isn't hurt. In fact, he won't feel a thing." Moriarty gave an evil laugh.

"Holmes, what do you want me to do?" asked Jenna.

"Put the revolver down, Jenna. Even you're not quick enough."

Romana stared at Moriarty. "What do you really want of us? Keeping our friends trapped certainly isn't getting you very far."

"Just turn over your TARDIS key to me so I can leave this primitive planet."

Romana looked at Holmes. "The key, Holmes, or the girl dies. Your choice."

"My key? I barely have a functioning TARDIS thanks to you."

"Certainly that's not what he's truly after," said Romana.

"But it's broken, isn't it?" asked Paul. "The Doctor's ship."

"Exactly, which is why my key certainly wouldn't do him any good," said Romana.

"What I am really after is beyond your understanding."

"I very much doubt that."

Jenna lowered her gun and tried to get close to Moriarty in order to save Ace somehow. "I told you to stop." He put the gun to Ace's head. Jenna stopped in her tracks. "You have one minute, Holmes!"

"Ow! Hey, watch it." Ace tried to move away from the gun.

Holmes tried to regain Moriarty's attention. "Not worth our understanding more like."

"Ace, just hold still." warned Romana.

Ace squeezed her eyes shut, pressed her lips together and whispered, "Professor, help me."

"You have none of the finesse of your namesake," continued Holmes. "Manhandling a young girl like this. You're nothing more than a common thug," he said in an attempt to make Moriarty lose control and release Ace.

**********************************************************************

Through the telepathic circuits in Holmes' TARDIS, the Doctor heard Ace's call. "Ace...hold on! I'm trying to reach you..."

**********************************************************************

With Moriarty facing Holmes, Jenna tried once again to get behind him. She got close enough behind him and raised the butt of her revolver to the back of his head.

"Out of time, Holmes! The key now!"

In a delaying tactic to give Jenna time, Holmes went through his many pockets. "If he wants the key so badly.... You do have a spare, don't you?" asked Romana. "Or an apartment key?"

Hoping he wouldn't notice, Jenna prepared to bring down the gun.

"Hmmm perhaps I am not playing fair. . ." Moriarty released Ace, spun around, and grabbed Jenna.

"Ow!" The revolver went flying out of her hand.

"Jenna!" cried Holmes.

"What's your problem? Can't get a date, so you have to steal one?" taunted Ace as she backed away.

. "Ace..." Romana warned.

"If the girl means nothing to you, then your so-called Watson must."

"This is not how it was supposed to work out," said Jenna.

Romana edged non-chalantly toward the revolver while eyes were elsewhere. She then stood just above it, then stooped down, covering it with her skirts."

"You let her go," Ace demanded.

"Let her go? I am holding the gun."

"Look, what's it gonna take? We don't have a TARDIS to give you!"

"A working one at any rate," muttered Paul.

"I don't know what good the key would do for you anyway," said Holmes.

"Fools! If I have the key, you are all trapped here! I tire of this game. Holmes, either the key or....".

"It isn't properly functioning. Why do you think I've been here so long anyway?"

"It won't function for you, maybe. Now the key or the woman dies!" He placed the gun to Jenna's head, point blank.

Romana felt underneath her then picked up the gun, holding it behind her back. She then edged nearer to the others. She whispered, half hoping, "Jenna, do something."

Jenna squirmed as she tried to maneuver into a better position. "That was foolish," declared Moriarty. Without expression, he broke Jenna's wrist.

Jenna screamed in pain and buckled over. "Jenna!" cried Ace. She turned on Moriarty. "You bully!"

Instinctively, Paul took a few steps forward. Romana took this distraction to throw the gun to Holmes. He grabbed the gun out of the air and aimed it in one swift move.

"My plan is the key, Holmes, or you will be down one companion!" He then noticed the revolver in Holmes' hand. "A gun, Holmes? You? You must be desperate."

"Now you're in for it," said Jenna through gritted teeth.

A gunshot echoed through the room.

**************************************************************

In Holmes' console room, the Doctor jerked upright, as if he heard the shot. "Ace!"


	6. Chapter 6

After the smoke cleared, the others saw Moriarty clutch his wounded arm, letting go of Jenna in the process. He scurried away into the shadows as Holmes rushed over to Jenna. His voice carried back to them. "One day, Holmes. One day, your TARDIS shall be mine, and I shall leave this wretched planet!"

Paul moved towards Jenna. "Are you alright?"

"Course, not! He broke my bloody wrist!"

"I meant have you been shot!"

Jenna took a deep breath. "Sorry. I know you mean well."

Holmes helped Jenna stand. "I'm sure we can fix you up in the Doctor's TARDIS."

"Hey! He's getting away!" yelled Ace. She ran downstairs, but she didn't see him

"Don't worry! He can't go anywhere!" Holmes called after her.

"Yes, of course," said Romana. "There's a med-kit in there"

Paul yanked off his tie and used it as a temporary sling for Jenna's arm. "Until we can get to the TARDIS."

Ace stopped when she heard a familiar noise, however. Though, not quite as familiar as it might be. It was a TARDIS is materializing, but not the Doctor's. "Professor?" she asked, full of hope.

Holmes heard a familiar sound he thought never to hear again. It was his TARDIS. It materialized and took on the shape of a bookcase.

"We have to tell him about the booby-trap," said Jenna.

"Since we don't know what Moriarty did, we have to find a way to allow him-- " Holmes saw the door opening slowly. "No! Close the doors! If you open it, you're dead!"

Ace ran at the bookcase, slamming into the panel. "Hey! Ace, what are you doing!" came the Doctor's voice.

"Trying to keep you alive!" she yelled back.

The Doctor trusted Ace, so he went back to the console, and turned on the scanner. He could see Ace outside, but not hear her clearly.

Jenna shivered from the shock so Holmes took off his jacket and wrapped it about her. "Can he hear us?" she asked. "Well enough to understand, I mean."

"Well, it looks like he stopped trying to open the door," said Ace from her position against the "bookcase".

"He still might need clarification," said Holmes. He rummaged in through his pockets, found a piece of chalk then headed for the nearest clear bit of wall.

Ace went for her own way of clarification. She pointed at the TARDIS, mimed opening a door, then drew a finger across her throat.

On the wall, Holmes wrote, "Booby-trap. Keep doors closed". "Ace, get him to look this way,"

"Oh, good. I hate charades." She jumped up and down and pointed at the wall with the writing on it.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor nodded then realized they couldn't see him. He pulled a book from his pocket, and settled in to read while the others thought of something.

"I hope he sees it," said Romana.

Holmes looked at the TARDIS. "Romana, I think I have an idea. Let's take Jenna to your TARDIS and get her looked at. I need to see what condition it's in."

"Yes." She pulled out her key. "It should still work if he hasn't changed the locks on me."

"What do I do?" asked Ace. "Should I just stay here, or go with you?"

"Perhaps you'd feel better if you stayed here and watched him. Tell him what's happened," said Jenna.

"Yeah, okay, I'll try. Can I have the chalk? Please?"

Holmes tossed her the chalk. "Not too much graffiti, ok?"

"'Course not," she said innocently.

Romana smiled at Ace. "Try to keep it clean."

"Do you need me to help you with Jenna?" asked Paul.

"If you'd care to join us, certainly," answered Holmes.

Jenna allowed Paul to help her up. "Thanks. Sorry I snapped before."

"It's alright. Perfectly understandable." He said as they followed Romana who lead the way back to the Doctor's TARDIS

Ace yanked the dust cover from one of the chairs and used it to erase Holmes' message. She then wrote her own. J's arm broken. Wease-- She stopped and erased that last bit. Moriarty shot, escaped

The Doctor looked up, and again, nodded unthinkingly.

Ace started doodling stick figures having a football match. The football had a lit wick sticking out the top of it. . .

On the way there, Jenna asked, "So, Holmes, what's your plan?"

"At this point, it's more of an idea. I need to see the condition of the Doctor's TARDIS."

Romana stopped outside the TARDIS and unlocked the door with her key. She then pushed the door open and showed the others inside.

"Looks rather gloomy. Almost melancholic," said Jenna.

The lights are dim, yes, but there is still power. I can hear it," stated Holmes.

Romana ushered Jenna over to one side of the console room and pushed a button on one of the walls. A cot slid out from one of the walls and Jenna lay back on the cot and held her arm out for Romana. Romana then opened a roundel on one of the walls and pulled out a black medical bag.

Holmes and Paul both stood back out of the way and watched.

The Doctor became bored with the book, so he wandered over to the console again.

He reconfigured the ship's chameleon circuit. Outside, the bookshelf is replaced by a table with a chess set atop it, and a seat for Ace. Inside, the Doctor pleads Ace knowing he can't be heard. "Please, Ace?" She looked at the chair warily, but sat down anyway.

He grinned. "Thank you!"

The first chess piece moves, seemingly on its own. . .

Why am I not surprised that the Doctor has a little black bag," said Jenna with a grin.

Romana took out a scanning device and set it next to Jenna's arm. "He isn't that sort of Doctor." She touched Jenna's arm and looked at the device. "Hmm. The break doesn't look too bad. This should knit the bone back together, but it will be a little awkward for about a week." Using a different device, she ran a wide beam over the fractured wrist.

"Anyway, Romana," said Holmes, "I was thinking, if we can get this ship to work, we might just materialize around my TARDIS, save the Doctor from being jettisoned that way." He looked to his companion. "Are you okay, Jenna? I just want to see if I can connect with the Doctor in my TARDIS."

"I'm fine, Holmes. Go ahead."

Ace took the Doctor's knight, putting him in checkmate.

"Checkmate? Already? Perhaps the Brigadier's right, and I should stick to poker."

Ace put her hands on the table and rested her chin on them. Hope they get him out of there soon.

Romana dashed around setting the controls to prep for a short jump to the house. Holmes fiddled with the controls to find the proper frequency then pushes the "send" button. "Doctor? Can you hear me? We have a plan. . . "

"Everything's set, have you gotten through?" asked Romana.

Jenna settled back and watched as the two Time Lords prepared to rescue the Doctor.

The Doctor noticed the console beeping, and fiddled with a control. Holmes appeared on the scanner. "Yes, Holmes. I'm here. What's happening?"

"We plan to materialize your TARDIS around mine so you can exit without setting off Moriarty's trap."

Romana rushed about making some last minute checks in the background, keeping an eye on the view screen the whole time.

"Yes, of course! And that should short-circuit the trap altogether! Brilliant!"

With crooked smile, Holmes said, "Romana is checking everything so you need not worry of some trick on my part."

"Ah, yes. I do appreciate that."

"Thought you might. . . ."

"Nothing personal, you understand. But I haven't had the best of experiences with Time Lords of your profession..."

"Yes, well, I'm aware the Agency has a bit of a reputation..."

"A bit of a reputation? The Daleks have a 'bit of a reputation'!"

Romana shot the view screen a warning glance.

"Are you almost ready?" asked Jenna, standing.

"Comparing us to the Daleks? We can't go about proclaiming our presence. That would ruin the whole thing!"

"Some would say it needs ruining!"

"Ha! I was right! You are a secret agent!" declared Jenna.

Holmes turned shamefacedly to Jenna. "Sorry, I couldn't tell you before."

Romana crossed her arms and looked a bit impatient.

Ace was still sitting outside Holmes' TARDIS. She rearranged the pieces for checkers. "You always were better at draughts, though," she mumbled. She got up and paced the room, wishing she knew what was going on. She used the furniture cover to wipe away her "artwork" then wrote a new message. 1/2 they figured a way 2 get U out?

The checkers rearranged themselves, spelling out YES. Then they rearranged again, spelling out "stand clear".

Ace nodded happily, backed off and stood on the staircase.

Back inside the console room of Holmes' TARDIS, the Doctor looked at the view screen. "All right, Holmes. Ace and I are ready. Let's just get this over with."

"Right, then. Romana? Would you care to do the honors?"

"Alright...dematerializing.... 5...4...3...2...1..." She pulled the levers as she counted.

Jenna sent up a little prayer. The grinding sound started and stopped a moment later. It had worked. Holmes' TARDIS was in the console room! Holmes went to stand by the door.

"All right, I'm coming out!" The Doctor cautiously opened the TARDIS doors, and stepped into his own console room. He paused, wincing, for a moment then grinned when he didn't spontaneously combust.

"Welcome back, Doctor." said Romana

"Doctor! You're okay!" She rushed to hug him.

The Doctor moved to his console, and patted it lovingly. "Ah, home!" He looked a little shocked as Jenna hugged him, but smiled broadly at her and Romana.

"Welcome back Doctor," said Paul.

"See, there you are, in one piece," stated Holmes.

The Doctor finally nods, albeit grudgingly, to Holmes. "Yes, thank you everyone! Good work!"

Holmes turned to Jenna. "How's your wrist? OK?"

"It's still a little sore, but not as bad as it could be, I know that."

Outside, Ace was pacing. "What's taking them so long?"

Romana pressed the red lever and opened the door. She gave Ace a half smile.

"What happened? did it work?"

"Yes, it certainly did. He's in there now."

Ace ran into the TARDIS. "Professor!"

The Doctor gave his friend a huge grin. "Ace!"

Ace gave him a huge bear hug and the Doctor hugged her back.

Romana remained outside. She took out the tracker from her pocket, and walked around for a moment, using the tracker like a Geiger counter. "Ah!" She neared a corner of the room. She bent down and picked up a mask resting oddly against the wall. The tracker went wild in her hand. She turned it off and put both things into her pocket.

So where's Slimebag then?" asked Ace.

Jenna saw the Doctor and Ace hug and wanted Holmes to know how much she had missed him so she threw her arms about him and squeezed him. "I missed you, y'know."

Holmes, a little surprised, returned the hug taking the time to feel her pockets for the TARDIS key he had given her, without her knowledge. It's gone!

Paul looked suspiciously at Holmes. "Um, might I ask what you're looking for?"

Holmes glared at Paul. "Nothing of your concern."

Romana strolled back into the TARDIS and closed the doors behind her.

"So where's Slimebag then?" Ace repeated.

"Yes, Holmes, that's a very good question," said the Doctor. "Where would Moriarty be hiding?"

Holmes released Jenna. "I would think somewhere in London. He knows the city well and has many hiding places."

"Hmm, well, he must still have part of your TARDIS, somewhere. There are several rooms missing. Perhaps a quarter of your ship. I wasn't able to call them back, but there might be a way to track them..."

"I didn't realize it was that much. No wonder I wasn't myself," he mused aloud. He wandered into his own console room and breathed deep. Oh, how I've missed this. He ran his fingers along console. Now, to just get you back together. He grinned. Lucky for you, I know where I can find you a Doctor. He can help me get the rest of you --and the key--from Moriarty. Then I can finish what I started. I need to keep him from getting suspicious, though. He doesn't trust the CIA at all...

Jenna turned to Ace. "Have you always been that close?"

Ace answered her quietly. (she wouldn't want the Doctor to actually hear this!) "Yeah, I guess so. It's just kind of hard to imagine life without him now." She turned to the Doctor and spoke normally again. "Hey, am I gonna need to stay in this frock, or can I change?"

"I wouldn't. Not until you actually leave this time period," Romana answered.

Ace looked disappointed. The Doctor grinned indulgently. "It's all right, Ace.

Go on. We shouldn't be going back out into the streets again anyway."

"Thanks, Professor!" She dashed off to change.

Romana sighed exasperatedly, and then turned to the Doctor. "We still haven't found all of my Doctor's TARDIS, or my Doctor himself, or K9."

"Yes, Romana, although I have my suspicions." He looked pointedly at Holmes' TARDIS. "However, right now, I'm more worried about whoever is trying to reassemble the Key to Time."

"But we know who is trying to assemble it. The Black Guardian, of course. As opposed to the White Guardian who selected me for this mission."

"For you, Romana. But after your search for the Key is long done, it seems I must begin a new one."

"A new one?" She looked at him puzzled.

There was never a segment here in London, Romana. Not when I was the me you know."

"But we did find it. It could have been the first segment we found. That one was traveling when we retrieved it. And it possibly might have been here at one time, before ending up on Ribos."

"It could be, Romana. But somehow I don't think so..."

Ace returned in dark stonewashed jeans, a striped top and The Jacket. Jenna took in Ace's wardrobe. "So is that what everyone's wearing back home?"

"When I left, at least."

"It's a little dated now, for my day," remarked Paul. "If you did walk out in 1997, people would think you fell through a time warp."

"At least stuffy professors don't go out of style!" she said playfully.

Holmes walked through his TARDIS halls until he found a small cupboard. He opened it and reached for the back of the top shelf where he pulled out a small velvet bag. Holding it closely, he walked as deep into his TARDIS as possible to find a new hiding place.

Moriarty had taken up residence in one of his many safe houses throughout London. He stood before a clouded mirror and watched as the surface cleared to reveal not his own reflection, but that of Morgaine Le Fey. "I have the segment, as you asked."

"Hold it out for me to see, sir knight."

"Very well." He held out the segment.

Morgaine's eyes glowed as she looked it over. "Bah! That is nothing more than a common key! You insolent wretch! How dare you bring me such trinkets!"

"What?" Moriarty looked at the supposed segment, and realized that Holmes had gotten the better of him this time. "How very clever, for an amateur."

"You vile cur! I ordered you to bring me the Key and you bring me filth! For that you shall pay!"

"And so I shall, my lady, but first, allow me to try one last plan..."

Morgaine raised her hand, cracking with energy, and sputtered with rage. "One last plan?"

"Rest assured, you shall see the true segment. I will contact you later."

Morgaine screamed with anger, and disappeared in a crackling blue burst of energies. The room echoed with one last threat. "Do not fail me again or you shall wish you had never been born!"

After she had disappeared, Moriarty turned away from the mirror. "Oh, you'll certainly see the true segment, my lady. But afterwards, I can make no promises..."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor, Ace, Romana, Holmes, and Jenna were standing around Holmes' flat at 221B. Holmes took tobacco from the Persian slipper for his pipe. Ace grimaced and stood as far away from him as she politely could. The Doctor stood near Ace, but tried to be subtler about his distaste. Holmes saw their distaste and went to stand by the open window. "It helps me think."

Jenna disapproved of the vice but knew it could be worse. "Thank God you never took to cocaine." She plopped down into a chair, dangling a leg over the arm. "Oh, thank the Lord for Levis."

"Too right," agreed Ace.

Romana stood off to the side, running her finger along the bookshelf. She stopped and pulled out a volume. "A Study in Scarlet. First edition, I should think." Upon hearing this, Paul joined her at the bookshelf. He studied the volumes, touching the spines gently.

"Romana, would it be possible to adapt the tracker to home in on Holmes' TARDIS, rather than mine?" questioned the Doctor.

"Of course. Just a matter of fine tuning it." She pulled out the tracker from her pocket, and a small screwdriver from another.

"No need," said Holmes from his position by the window. "I think this telegram being delivered is from him." He put down his pipe and headed for door, opening it before the knock

The Doctor grinned wryly. "Ah...gloating, I shouldn't wonder. They never can resist."

"Ah, thank you." Holmes tipped the boy then closed door.

"C'mon, open it!" prompted Jenna who was now standing with excitement.

Upon seeing that there was no need to recalibrate the tracker, Romana returned it to her pocket and wandered over to join the others.

Holmes slowly opened the telegram and read it to himself. The Doctor wandered over, curious as always, and tried to read it over his shoulder. Ace moved to stand by the Doctor. "It appears he wants a meeting," Holmes told them. "At the Reichenbach of all places."

"Where's that?" asked Ace.

"Switzerland," answered Jenna.

"Oh, of course," said the Doctor. "Don't you see, Ace? Its the place where Holmes and Moriarty had what at least appeared to be their final confrontation."

"It's where Holmes and Moriarty fought, supposedly to the death," supplied Paul, almost simultaneously. The Doctor grinned at him, great minds thinking alike.

"Crikes. That's well spooky."

Of course," said Romana. "And he wants to walk in the original Moriarity's footsteps. How very unoriginal."

Oh, I don't know. There's a rather amusing sense of irony to it," said the Doctor.

"Well, he's obviously trying to make history repeat itself," stated Paul. "As if we didn't already know it was a trap."

Ace clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, that's good thinking, Teach."

Paul looked at her oddly. "Teach?"

Ace shrugged. "Well, I can't call you Professor."

"Of course we know Holmes didn't die, just wandered the Continent incognito while Watson went back to his practice," said Holmes.

The Doctor turned to Holmes. "He has part of your TARDIS, and my other self and his as well. But what do we have that Moriarty is interested in?"

"Holmes, for one," answered Romana. If he's anything like the original Morarity, he lives to foil Holmes."

"At first I thought my TARDIS key, but he has that as well. No, Romana is right. It must be me he wants to ruin."

I'm not sure," mused the Doctor. "I have a sense that there's more to it, that he has something far grander in mind."

"You can't mean to exchange yourself for the TARDIS and the Doctor's other self?" questioned Jenna.

"If that's what it takes, Jenna." He looked to Doctor knowingly and wondered if Doctor knew about the segment, he hid in his TARDIS. The Doctor looked back to Holmes, but felt slightly uncertain. He didn't completely trust Holmes, either. He thought the segment was safe but wondered if it really was Moriarty who had kidnapped his other self.

"I still wonder why he wanted your key," said Romana. "Do you suppose he wanted to control your TARDIS entirely? If so, he might be after the section of your TARDIS still in our possession."

"Half a TARDIS better than none?" Ace quipped.

The Doctor grabbed his hat and brolly. "Well, there's no time like the present.

Except for the past, of course. Or the future. In any case...let's get moving, shall we?"

"Come on, Teach." Ace grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him into the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned to Holmes. "Will you and Jenna come along in my TARDIS?"

Jenna looked to Holmes almost pleadingly.

Holmes saw Jenna's look. "Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer to try my own. It's been such a long time."

"I quite understand. Perhaps Romana might go with you..."

Ace popped her head back around the door. "Hey, come on, Professor!"

"Just a moment, Ace!"

The Doctor turned back to Holmes. "Romana is quite good with TARDISes. She could help if something is still out of alignment."

Holmes understood why the Doctor wanted Romana to go along. Such as my loyalty, he thought. "Certainly, if she wishes."

Romana put down the book she was reading at the sound of her name. She smiled. "Shall we then?" She walks across the room to Holmes's TARDIS.

"Yes. See you soon!" The Doctor doffed his hat to Holmes and Jenna and slipped into his own TARDIS.

"Shall we, ladies?" said Holmes as he let the ladies enter first.

The Reichenbach Falls, where the water plunged into a deep chasm lined on both sides by glistening coal-black rocks where it narrowed into a pit that drew a man down. The sound of the falling water was almost drowned out by the doubly loud vworping as twin TARDISes appeared nearby. Only fraternal twins, however; as the Doctor's still appeared as a police box, while that of Holmes has taken the shape of a large boulder.

Holmes opened the door and allowed the ladies out first. The Doctor's TARDIS opened as well, and the Doctor stepped out first, looking about warily.

Jenna took a deep breath. "Ah, this is tremendous!"

Romana walked a couple of meters from Holmes's TARDIS and looked at it against the surroundings. "Very nice." She looked out at the falls and wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. "Looks to be about a 104 meters to the bottom."

Ace emerged from the Doctor's TARDIS, with Paul behind her. "Stunning!" he declared.

The Doctor saw no sign of Moriarty--or trouble--and he too began to enjoy the scenery.

Holmes walked towards edge of precipice to look down at the falls. He closed his eyes to fight back the sense of fear that almost overwhelmed. To fall to your death like that. . .

Paul backed away a bit and mumbled, "I forgot how much I hate heights."

The Doctor winced. He didn't care for heights much, either. Romana shivered a bit remembering the time she nearly fell off a cliff.

"Careful, Holmes," said Jenna. "It could almost hypnotize so you won't know what you're doing. I just found you. I don't need to think you're dead again."

Holmes took a deep breath and stood back. "Of course. Thank you." Romana drew herself together and looked away from the falls as well.

"Hm...he said he wanted a meeting. So where is he?" questioned the Doctor.

"He's here somewhere. He waited until Holmes was alone in the stories."

"No way are we leaving you alone here," declared Jenna.

"So what, you think we should all hide?" Ace looked back over at Holmes. "You might be a bit shifty, but no way we're gonna leave you alone to that creep"

"There! I see something!" Romana pointed to a flash of light, as if from a mirror, near the top of the falls.

"Yes, you're right," said the Doctor. "But I think Holmes is right, too. He's waiting until Holmes is alone."

"But. . . ." Jenna looked pleadingly between Doctor and Holmes.

"What about the wood, just over there? It's only a few hundred meters away, and

once we are in amongst the trees Moriarty will have no way of knowing how far we've gone," said the Doctor.

"If we want him to make his move, I think that's the best choice we have," agreed Holmes.

The Doctor gently put a hand on Jenna's shoulder and led her back to the trees. She looks over her shoulder at Holmes. It will be all right," the Doctor said. "He's a Time Lord...we're not the easiest people to kill."

Jenna smiled weakly. "I guess you're right."

Romana walked with Paul into the shade of the trees.

"They're gone now, Moriarty. You can show yourself now," called Holmes. "All by the book, right?"

As so as the Doctor and his group settled into hiding, Moriarty started down. "All by the book? No surprises, Holmes? Where would the fun in that be?"

"You have me where you want me. What else do you want?"

"Oh, just a few trifles. The rest of your TARDIS. Something called a segment of

the Key to Time..."

"Ah, so that's what you're after. How did you hear about that?"

Moriarty laughed quietly. "Oh, I have my ways, Holmes."

"Why have you singled me out? As far as I can tell, I've done nothing to make you an enemy."

"Singled you out? You are Holmes, and I am Moriarty! Our rivalry was written in the book of Fate!"

"So, Doyle was just the Messenger? The Oracle? What a twisted mind."

Moriarty held out his hand impatiently. "Come now. I have a large portion of your TARDIS. If ever want to put it back together again, hand over the segment."

Holmes smiled cryptically. "Find one, find the other."

Moriarty smiled widely, like a predator. "Ah, so that's where you hid the segment! You're not half as subtle as you think you are, Holmes."

"Perhaps."

"So now, there's only one last thing I want from you..."

Ace looked like she was ready to spring if necessary. Romana put a hand on Ace's shoulder as if to hold her back. The Doctor put a hand on Ace's other arm. "Stay calm, Ace. We mustn't tip our hand just yet."

"I'm just gettin' ready," she whispered.

The Doctor grinned ruefully at Romana, as both of them play parent to Ace. Romana was listening too intently to Holmes and Moriarity's conversation to notice the Doctor's grin.

And that would be. . . .?" prompted Holmes.

"Your life!" Moriarty rushed Holmes, trying to hurl him over the cliff.

Jenna pulled out her gun as she saw Moriarty rush Holmes and began to fire as she ran towards the two men. Ace jumped up and ran after her. The Doctor rushed after Jenna as well, trying to think of another way to stop Moriarty. Paul stood up to watch, but wisely kept back. Romana took after the three of them, leaving Paul alone under the trees.

Holmes tried to keep Moriarty's hands from his throat. In the distance, he heard

Jenna's gun. Moriarty tried to keep Holmes between himself and Jenna. Holmes attempted to keep away from the edge, not wanting to follow his namesake's example.

Even though Jenna's aim was improving, the Doctor used his brolly to knock her arm wide. "Hey, that was my last bullet! Now what're we gonna do?"

"Jenna, there has to be another way! Just run!" The Doctor continued running towards the fight.

Ace was there when the Professor ran up. "I can't get in there. Holmes might be knocked over. We've got to get them away from the edge."

Romana paused on the fringe of the fight. "Maybe a distraction. Something to draw them over where we are."

Paul followed, but continued to hang back. "I don't know. I don't think anything could distract Moriarty at this point."

They watched as Moriarty tried to push Holmes back against a large boulder. Holmes then endeavored to pinch Moriarty's nerves. When that failed, he kicked him. Moriarty stumbled back for a moment, but tackled Holmes again before he could run.

The Doctor looked around desperately for inspiration. "Holmes's TARDIS might provide a sufficient distraction," said Romana. "I could go into Holmes' TARDIS and start up the dematerialization sequence. But you would have to be ready to attack him when he races for it."

Moriarty and Holmes were closer to the edge than ever. Moriarty got his hands around Holmes' throat. Holmes banged his head hard on the ground and was dazed. Moriarty was no longer interested in simply kicking him over the cliff. He wanted to kill Holmes with his own hands.

Ace decided to try one of her own diversions. She pulled off one of her badges. "Oi! Weasel-face!" She held it up and waved it around. "You want the rest of the TARDIS? Right here!" Moriarty ignored her childish ploy. "Worth a shot," she said with a shrug.

Holmes could feel the air leaving his lungs. He thought about using his respitory bypass. . . Ah, but what if I can get Moriarty to stop? He slowly stopped breathing.

Moriarty then assumed Holmes was dead. "At last! So Doyle got this part wrong!" He shoved Holmes carelessly over the edge of the cliff, not even watching him fall. He didn't see Holmes as he grabbed a hold of a stout root that was hanging from an outcropping. He ran to Holmes' TARDIS, used his key, and slipped inside.

"No!" cried Jenna as she watched his body fall over the cliff.

"You bloody bastard!" yelled Ace. She ran over to the edge.

The Doctor glanced at the escaping Moriarty, but rushed for the cliff's edge instead. "Holmes!"

"By-the-book escape," said Holmes as he looked up at the Doctor.

Ace turned back to Jenna. "Jenna, it's okay! Come here, look!" She pointed down at Holmes.

The Doctor grinned. "Couldn't you think of anything more original?" he asked as he held out his umbrella.

"'ey, it worked, dinnit?" grinned Ace.

"Sometimes the old tried and true methods are the best." Holmes climbed up onto the edge. "Sorry you had to see that, Jenna."

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She wanted to cry but showed anger instead.

Holmes smiled. "I would feel sorry for whoever did do me in if that's how you'd react." He put an arm about Jenna as they headed away from the falls.

The Doctor smiled quietly, watching the exchange, and put his arm around Ace, who then smiled up at him.

There was a wheezing, groaning noise, and Holmes' TARDIS was gone. All of it.

Romana turned to where it had been. "He's getting away, Doctor."

"Quick, get inside the TARDIS! See if you can establish a link, track him through the vortex!"

"Right!" She picked up her skirts and raced for the TARDIS. Barely any time later, she walked out.

"Any luck?" questioned the Doctor.

"I've established a link, but we've got to hurry. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something trying to block the link."

"What?" With a frown, he rushed into the TARDIS and over to the console.

Jenna looked at Holmes than followed the Doctor inside. Holmes shrugged and joined them. "

"Here we go again, huh?" commented Paul as he let Ace drag him into the TARDIS.

Moriarty stood in his apartment once more, before the mirror. "My lady Morgaine, I believe I have found the first of the items you seek."

Morgaine slowly appeared in the mirror. "Show it to me, sir Knight. And if it is true, I will bestow great power on you." Moriarty held out the segment, grinning with quiet and arrogant pride. Morgaine smiled, showing her teeth. "Yes, you have served me

faithfully. Now, give it to me! I must have it!"

"Oh, come now, my lady. You are but an image!"

"You insolent wretch! I am Morgaine Sunkiller!"

"How am I to pass this segment through the mirror?"

Morgaine gritted her teeth. "Imbecile. Hold it closer to the mirror."

Moriarty began to obey, but then his smile grew stronger, and he pocketed it instead. . "No, I think I should hold on to this. It might help me find the others for you."

Morgaine's eyes lit up with red energy. "How dare you! You shall pay for that!

You are nothing to me! Just a tool to get that piece out of Holmes's power!"

Moriarty began backing nonchalantly towards a nearby closet. "Perhaps. Nevertheless, this Key is everything. Would you risk damaging it?"

"You haven't an inkling of what it is!" She smiled maliciously. "And who says I run the risk of damaging it?"

"Then less than in inkling is more than enough." He bowed mockingly. "Good bye, my lady."

Morgaine lifted her hand, lighting flickering between her fingers. The threat was enough to send Moriarty inside the closet which concealed Holmes' TARDIS. He slammed the door behind him then there was a wheezing, groaning noise. To save himself from pursuit, Moriarty programmed the TARDIS so its path would be random and untraceable.

After he had left, Morgaine hissed, "You shall not dismiss me, you insolent wretch. I shall find the rat wherever he hides." She disappeared from the mirror smiling even more maliciously than before.

A new vworping noise was heard, as a police box appeared in the street below. The Doctor was the first to step from his TARDIS. "Hmm. A tenement building, it looks like." He turned to Holmes who had followed him outside with Jenna close at his heels. "Do you have an idea which rooms might belong to Moriarty?"

"Anywhere. The whole block of flats could belong to him."

"Well, that doesn't help us."

"I would guess either the top floor or attic."

"Oh please tell me we don't have to check them all," whined Ace as she lugged Paul out of the TARDIS. "Can't you track him with something?"

"Where else would you find spiders?" commented Jenna.

" ' "Come into my parlor," said the spider to the fly,'" said Paul, wryly.

With everyone out of the TARDIS, Romana carefully locked the doors behind her

"We could use this, but it would only track Holmes's TARDIS," she said as she took the tracker from her pocket. "After recalibrating it, of course."

"No, no...it may be too late already, Romana. We'll just have to improvise. Come on!" He led the way inside and up the stairs.

Holmes followed the Doctor and Jenna trudged up the stairs behind Holmes, resting her recuperating arm in her pocket.

Ace looked around as she climbed the stairs. "It's like the council flats in Manchester, only without the charm."

The Doctor grinned at Ace. "Yes, I think you might be right," he said as he stopped on a landing and looked about, trying to get a sense of where to go.

"At a guess, I'd say we're near Limehouse," said Jenna.

Romana looks about, disgusted. "Vile place."

"Agreed," stated Paul.

"Just think of the people who have to live in places like this," said Jenna.

"That sounds like Moriarty. He has many places to run to. I hope this is the right one," said Holmes.

"Well, the TARDIS tracked him this far. He must be somewhere nearby." The Doctor looked around some more. "Romana...just how long would it take to recalibrate that tracker?"

Ace stopped on the landing and looked around. "So, we keep going or try this floor?"

Holmes paused as if to listen. "I think one more flight."

"Right."

Romana took the tracker out and a small screwdriver and readjusted it a touch. "There, that should do it."

The Doctor shrugged. Right." He started up to the next floor.

"Third floor, chinaware, linens, criminal masterminds," muttered Ace.

The Doctor turned back to Romana, flustered. "What?!? You mean that's all you had to do? Hit a few buttons?"

"No, I had to open it up and recalibrate it. But, yes, it was that simple. A child could have done it. Even you could have, Doctor."

Jenna smiled as she listened to the interchange.

The Doctor sighed theatrically and turned to Ace. "You see what I had to put up with?"

Ace shrugged. "You're on your own for this one, Professor." She tapped him on the nose and continued.

"Thank you very much," he said with a not-so-serious frown in Ace's direction.

Holmes turned to Romana. "If it's working, what floor?"

Romana pointed it down the hallways and listened. "I don't.... I'm not getting anything from it. Which either means I don't have the right calibration, or it's not here."

The Doctor was now frowning in earnest. "This is not good."

"Maybe it was here, and it's not now, so the tracking-thing is getting confused," said Ace.

"We should still find his rooms, however. There may be some clue," said the Doctor.

Holmes strode down the hall in an attempt to finish his mission or at least bring the end a bit closer. Jenna rushed after him. "Holmes! Wait!"

Romana pocketed the tracker and followed the Doctor as he went after Holmes and Jenna. Ace turned to Paul. "You stay back a bit, Teach, okay?"

Jenna caught up with Holmes outside a room. "What?"

"It's locked. Don't have my tools with me."

Jenna reached for her gun. "I'll just use this." She fired it at the lock but it only clicked. "Damn! I forgot I have no more bullets!"

The others soon found them. When they saw the problem, they each had their own solution. Ace started looking around in her pockets. "I think I've got some bits of wire here someplace."

Romana held out her screwdriver. "You might try this."

The Doctor pulled a bullet from his pocket, the one which Moriarty fired at him in Holmes' TARDIS. "Might this help?"

Jenna looked at him in wonder. "Thanks." She loaded the gun and shot the lock open.

"I see that your injury hasn't effected your aim," said Holmes. "Wonderful." He entered the room. It was Spartan but clean. What drew his eye was a large mirror on a stand against the far wall.

The Doctor followed Holmes, but was more interested in the scorch marks on the closet door. He gingerly touched it then snatched his arm back.

Ace noticed the mirror. "All we need's a wicked queen then. No thanks." She saw what the Doctor had done. "What is it? What happened?"

"This door...its as if it was hit by lightning. And it's still warm."

Jenna stood with her back to the mirror and faced the closet. "Whatever caused that mark was fired from over here. The angle seems right."

The Doctor looked between the door and the mirror. Yes, Ace, I'm fine," she answered, a little distracted. "And I think Jenna's right." He walked over to stand by Holmes at the mirror.

Holmes had examined the mirror closely without touching it. "This is no ordinary mirror." He turned to the Doctor. "Would you care to examine it?"

"Yes, of course."

Paul entered the room cautiously after realizing that Moriarty was gone. Romana walked in just behind Paul and looked in disgust at the broken door. She looked even more disgusted as some of the other tenants in the building ducked their heads out of their flats to see what the noise was.

"What, the mirror shot him?" Ace couldn't believe it.

The Doctor walked carefully around the mirror, but found no evidence of technology. "Perhaps it did, Ace. That's as good an explanation as any."

"Mine just has a light. Don't think I'd want one with a ray gun on it."

"I don't think it was the mirror itself that shot him, Ace," said the Doctor with a grin.

"Maybe it was just a tremendous discharge of energy," said Jenna. "But I'd hate to see what kind of device could do that."

Indeed," said Holmes. "Let's just hope that Moriarty doesn't have such a device with him. It would make my--our job that much harder."

The Doctor slowly turned back to Holmes. "Yes, and I think now would be a good time to make clear exactly what 'our job' is."

"Yeah!" chorused Ace.

"Tell me, Holmes...it wasn't Moriarty who dispersed my other self's TARDIS, was it?"

"No, it was me. With the best of intentions of course. He's perfectly all right. I just needed him out of the way. I'll admit, I wasn't thinking very clearly yet."

Romana turned from her examination of the charred door. "You?" She looked at him with a flash of anger. "For what purpose? You kidnapped the Doctor, tore apart his TARDIS, and stranded me in this backwater time!"

"Why? What could I do for you that he couldn't? And why was Romana spared?"

"I knew it. I knew there was something shifty going on with you," declared Ace.

The Doctor, his eyes still on Holmes, put out an arm to restrain her.

"Yes, Doctor, You had good reason to be suspicious of me."

Jenna stared at him in open-mouthed shock. "Why?"

"You and I are of the same time, Doctor. I could not work with your other self as he is from my past."

"Yet you could work with Romana?" The Doctor was calm, curious as to this man's reasons.

"Romana, I thought you could help me because of your technical skills. Also, I could tell my superiors that she was stranded and needed my help."

Paul was just beginning to understand what was going on. "Wait, that means," he turned to Holmes, "you took me out of time."

The Doctor looked to Paul. "Yes...and what was his part in all of this?"

Holmes turned to Paul. "Yes, I'm sorry for that. I really shouldn't have, but I was desperate."

"Well, it certain couldn't have been for my technical skills," he said with a nod to Romana. "Why then?"

"I thought that Jenna was dead or gone from me forever. I wanted, needed someone else."

"You thought me dead? Did you even try to look? I waited for you!" She was on the verge of tears. "I never really gave up on you."

The Doctor glanced sadly at her before turning back to Holmes. "Ah...and so you chose a scholar, someone who had studied Holmes, and would have a certain amount of awe."

"Which is rapidly diminishing," Paul mumbled. Ace nudged him. Paul sighed. "I suppose I should be flattered. And grateful that I haven't ended up dead or something."

"I'm not the real Holmes! You all know that. I just adopted some of the methods and, perhaps with the tools at my disposal, seemed omniscient." He faced Jenna. "I'm sorry. With my TARDIS practically dismantled, and you gone, my mind was nearly destroyed as well."

"Yes, adopted some of the methods...in your madness."

"And when did you plan on restoring the Doctor?" questioned Romana. "Certainly you knew that if you pulled one of him out of time, other versions of him would follow." She folded her arms, completely outraged.

"When my mission was over, or at least when I left here."

"But just what was your mission? Did it have something to do with the Key?"

"My mission was to track down Moriarty. He is wanted on Gallifrey for many crimes, on top of which he added stealing a TARDIS when he escaped."

"But he no longer has that TARDIS now, or else he wouldn't have been so obsessed with yours, certainly?"

"No. I destroyed his in the hopes of stranding him. However, he replied by dismantling mine and hiding it. That's why I needed your help."

"Still do, it seems."

"You lot really need to make this things harder to take apart," commented Ace.

Jenna looked at Holmes. "You were that upset over my apparent death that you almost went mad? Really?"

Holmes walked over to Jenna. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. You know I never would--in my right mind."

"You're forgiven, Holmes. This time." She smiled.

"So you gonna give him back or what? The other Doctor," said Ace.

"As for your earlier incarnation, I think he's still back at the Copper Beeches," Holmes answered.

"Good. I'll retrieve him shortly, and K9 and Romana and I-- I mean he--can be on their way. Once my other self and Romana are taken care of, Holmes, I can drop you off on Gallifrey. You can find another TARDIS there, and perhaps a way to track Moriarty."

"That would be appreciated." Holmes motioned him aside. "About Jenna. I don't want her with me when I get Moriarty. I'll worry too much."

"I think that should be up to her, Holmes. "And I'll only return you to Gallifrey on one condition."

"And that is?"

"The segment. You time-scooped Ace earlier, so I expect you took it

back. I also expect you hid it in your TARDIS at the first available opportunity. When you find him, I want the segment. Someone is trying to reassemble the Key to Time. I need to get there first."

"I usually don't work well with conditions hanging over me, but that I can do. Now I think I must talk with Jenna."

The Doctor nodded, graciously, but as if he expected no less.

Paul found a place and sat down. "I guess this qualifies as the 'great adventure' one goes on at some point in one's life."

"Just gettin' started, Teach," said Ace as she slapped him on the shoulders.

"Not for me, thank you. Not that I haven't, uh, enjoyed myself slightly. But I'm ready to back to Amherst College, where the only time travel happens in here." He tapped his head.

So, that reading I was getting on the tracker was the real TARDIS then, entirely,

with the exception of the piece we found earlier, thought Romana. She drew in a breath. In that case we shouldn't have to go back to Copper Beeches. "You should drop me off first, though," she said after hearing the Doctor's offer to Holmes. "I need to continue on my own search for the segments."

The Doctor turned to Romana. "Yes, of course. I'll make sure my...your TARDIS and Doctor are restored before Ace and I leave here."

"Still, there's one thing troubling me. I don't think Morarity is behind this. He had demanded a TARDIS key from us first. If he had known about the Key, he would have known what it was instead of walking off with Holmes's key."

The Doctor's eyes grew distant, and he began tapping his brolly against his chin, deep in thought. "Yes, I think you're right. He was only a pawn...but in whose chess set?"

Holmes walked over to where Jenna was sitting by Ace and Paul. "Jenna, may I speak with you?" He looked at the others. "Alone?"

"Sure." She followed Holmes to the other side of the room. "What is it?"

"I'm going after Moriarty. The Doctor has offered to take me back to Gallifrey where I can get a new TARDIS."

"That's wonderful! When do we go?"

"That's just it. I'd rather you didn't come. Moriarty will be expecting me to follow. I can't concentrate on him and watch out for you at the same time."

"But- - - I know how to take care of myself. I'll admit sneaking up on him before wasn't exactly the smartest thing. . . ."

"I know you can, Jenna. That's not the problem. I'll still be worrying anyway. Please, ease my mind. You can stay here, go home, or perhaps the Doctor will let you stay with him. It's your choice."

Ace excused herself from Paul and went over to the Doctor. "Everything okay Professor?"

"I hope so, Ace. I hope so."

Ace looked over at Jenna and Holmes. "It's not good is it? Them."

The Doctor looked up, and glanced over at Holmes. "Hm? Oh, they'll be all right. But tell me, Ace? How would you feel if the TARDIS were to become a little more crowded?"

Ace shrugged. "Dunno. Depended on whom. Paul wants to go back to Amhart or Amsterdam or wherever."

"Oh, I know." The Doctor was still watching Holmes and Jenna.

Slowly it dawned on her. "It's Jenna isn't it?"

The Doctor grinned, nodded, and tapped Ace's nose.

 

Jenna looked at Holmes then at the others. "You'd really worry about me? You, the big secret agent?"

"Of course I would." He smiled. "I may not show it much, but I do care about what happens to you, Jenna. Why else would I have asked you to join me?"

Jenna sighed. "I guess you'd better go get your man, then. Wait, that's for the Mounties. I guess it works here as well."

"Thank you Jenna. I'll come back for you once I get him. Promise."

"I had better tell the Doctor of my decision."

They walked over to the others. "We've talked and Jenna agrees that it's best I go after Moriarty alone."

The Doctor nodded. "Perhaps."

"No, he's right, Doctor. Everything worked out here because there were a large number of us. Plus, Moriarty is expecting Holmes."

"You might be right. On the other hand," he grinned at Ace, "sometimes it's nice to have someone watching your back."

"Then it would be better to have two people watching your back."

"He needs it y'know," said Ace in a conspiratorial whisper to Jenna. "More trouble than one person can handle."

"Ah, yes. Maybe so. But things may not be so straightforward where I'm going."

"I think she's asking to join you, Doctor. At least until I come back, anyway," said Holmes.

"I need to reassemble the Key to Time, and before whoever Moriarty is working for. The person who did that," he said, pointing his brolly at the scorched door.

"So you and Holmes would be working towards the same goal in a way. Maybe in his search for Moriarty he could find out some useful information."

"Yeah, like that Cluedo film," said Ace. "Three well different endings, same film. I mean they all got to the same point but it was different ways"

The Doctor's expression hovered between a grin and a frown. "Yes, something like that, Ace." The Doctor allowed the grin to win out. "Yes, I know. Quite

apt, really." He paused before turning back to face Jenna. "I would certainly enjoy your company, but you must be aware of the danger."

"Shall we go back to Copper Beeches then?" questioned Holmes. "We still need to free your other self. I'll feel much better once we do that."

"Yeah. I want to meet this other you," said Ace. She grabbed for Paul's arm, but he politely declined.

"Yes...as long as you're not allergic to scarves or metal dogs, you should get on quite well!"

Holmes was itching to get after Moriarty so he headed back for the TARDIS. The Doctor also started out of the room.

Romana looked thoughtful. She deliberately cleared her throat and pulled the mask out from her dress pocket. "This should be what we're looking for."

The Doctor turned back to Romana. "Hm?"

"Where'd you get that then?" demanded Ace.

Romana looked at it mock absently. "Oh, I picked it up when we were at Copper Beeches."

"That must be it, then," said Holmes.

The Doctor grinned, slowly and begrudgingly at first. Ace looked at him. "Is it a bit of your other TARDIS?"

"Yes, it is indeed. Romana, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you, Doctor." She smiled.

There should be no problem in opening this room and attaching it to the TARDIS," Holmes told them. No traps. Promise."

"Well, it's all quite simple, then. We'll reassemble the TARDIS, Romana and my other self can get on with their search, and Ace, Jenna and I can begin ours..."

The others were about to follow the Doctor and Romana into the TARDIS when he popped his head back out the TARDIS door. "The rest of you, just wait here. We won't be a moment!" He grinned and closed the door once more.

After a few moments, those waiting outside heard the sound of a TARDIS materializing. A second police box appeared next to the first. Romana walked out and looked absently back at the first TARDIS then smiled as she saw the second.

"It worked!" declared Jenna. "Now you can get on with catching Moriarty," she said to Holmes.

"And I can finally get back to my search for the segments," said Romana. She turned around just outside to the doors to her TARDIS. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Yes...and make sure to say hello to K9 for me, Romana."

Romana smiled. "Of course, Doctor."

"See you 'round then Romana," said Ace.

"Goodbye. Good luck," Paul added.

"Good-bye Romana," Jenna said.

Romana opened the door to the second TARDIS and a voice carried out to the others. "Romana, there you are! Where have you been?"

Ace chuckled. "Sounds like the Professor alright."

Romana picked up the hem of her dress and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Well, let's go then.," said Jenna, eager to begin her new venture.

"After we drop Paul at school, and Holmes on Gallifrey."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Paul.

Romana left the room, still holding the mask and went outside to enter the TARDIS. As the Doctor followed, he called back to Paul, "Oh, don't mention it!"

"Don't think I will," Paul mumbled. "No one would ever believe this."

"Oh, you'd be surprised..."

Jenna looked at Paul. "Ever think of taking up fiction?"

Paul smiled. "It might be safer."

The Doctor herded Paul, Holmes, Jenna, and Ace into the TARDIS.


End file.
